


Пока ты держишь мою руку

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Intouchables (2011), Me Before You (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melodrama, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Рон Уизли простой парень и не ищет проблем. Пока ему платят, он работает. Пусть даже сиделкой при богатом, озлобленном и парализованном мистере Х. Кто же знал, что эта работа изменит всю его жизнь.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Пока ты держишь мою руку

Особняк в три этажа, кованные ворота с розочками и завитушками, дорожка к парадной двери посыпана гравием.

Не «Пони бургерс» и не подвальная конторка, где снимают веб-порно.

Какая-то подстава.

Рон сверился с картой на телефоне. Ну точно. Достал замусоленную бумажку с адресом из кармана. Не, ошибки нет. 

Очень смешно, Лав.

Вдавил палец в кнопку звонка. Током не дернуло, под ногами не открылся люк. 

«Говорите», — прожужжал коммуникатор. 

— Э-э, — сказал Рон, ковыряя ногтем динамик. — Я, типа, по объявлению. По поводу рабо…

«Назовите ваше имя».

Рон закатил глаза. Еще не заплатили, а уже относятся к нему, как к грязи. Буржуазия, типа.

— Рональд Уизли, — произнес он дурацким тоном, пародируя дворецкого из телешоу. Ему реально нужна была работа.

После долгой паузы коммуникатор снова ожил:

«Вас нет в списке».

В списке? Небось, что-то вроде закрытого клуба. Куда только в смокинге пускают и верхом на лошади. Рон подтянул сползающие джинсы, почесал шею.

— Ну да. Я вроде как… просто пришел. Мне дали ваш адрес.

Еще одна долгая пауза. Рон уже собирался уйти, когда последовал приказ:

«Поднимите голову».

Рон уставился на камеру, спрятанную в завитках плюща. Жизнерадостно оскалился, когда зрачок камеры сдвинулся, фокусируясь на нем. Постарался выглядеть надежно.

— Привет. — Он жизнерадостно помахал. Пауза была настолько долгой и ошеломленной, что Рон припомнил слова Чарли: тот всегда говорил, что его рожа похожа на непропеченный блинчик и любой нормальный работодатель легко разглядит в этом блинчике криминальные наклонности. Рон был типичным кокни.

Затем раздалось жужжание, и ворота медленно отворились.

***

Рон утопал в подушках посреди алого бархатного дивана на гнутых ножках. В приемной — если рискнуть и назвать эти хоромы приемной — было несколько диванов и кресел. Мрамор на полу, на стенах, потолке — всюду мрамор. На стенах картины со всякой мазней, настолько бессмысленной, что наверняка за нее на аукционах богачи друг другу глотки рвали. Высокие окна выходили в сад. 

У дальнего окна за широким канцелярским столом сидела секретарша. С тем же успехом она могла быть фотомоделью или доминанткой в борделе. Короткая кожаная юбка скрипела всякий раз, когда девица приподнималась, чтобы протянуть следующему претенденту анкету.

Рон тоже такую получил. В графе «образование» он указал автомастерские Уизли, в графе «языки» — «язык тела». Он реально хорошо двигался, спросите любого — стоило выйти на танцпол, и все эти длинные конечности приходили в странную гармонию с музыкой.

Оценив обстановочку и количество людей, ожидающих собеседования, он больше ни на что особо не надеялся. Черт, тут был даже чувак с дипломатом и в очках! 

Но уйти он всегда успеет, верно? 

Рон приметил симпатичные безделушки на журнальном столике и успел набить карманы своей безразмерной куртки, пока секретарша смотрела в другую сторону. Это было просто: она очень старалась не глядеть на Рона, как будто он оскорблял ее самим присутствием. 

По очереди она заводила всех в дальнюю комнату и плотно запирала дверь, а потом люди выходили оттуда, и, казалось, никто не получил работу. Чувак с дипломатом выглядел действительно огорченным. Он перегнулся через стол, чтобы впихнуть секретарше свою визитку.

— Если вы передумаете… послушайте, я был хирургом в Индии, целых семь лет… я готов на любую работу…

— Да, конечно, — равнодушно ответила она, клацая по своему лэптопу накладными когтями. 

Прошло не меньше часа, и абсолютно все успели побывать в дальней комнате, даже те, кто пришел позже. Вскоре Рон остался наедине с секретаршей. Он сверлил ее взглядом, а она профессионально игнорила. 

— Эй, крошка, — сказал Рон. 

Секретарша смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Ожидайте, — отрезала она и снова уставилась в лэптоп. Рон вздохнул и удобней устроился на диване, сложив ноги на журнальный столик. Красть оттуда было уже нечего.

Потом, по какому-то невидимому сигналу, девица поднялась на ноги и щелкнула пальцами.

— За мной.

Рон заглянул в комнату, где проходило собеседование. Это была библиотека или вроде того — вдоль стен шли полки с книгами, много разных книг. Президентский стол был расположен у окошка, а перед столом было глубокое кожаное кресло, куда Рон аккуратно опустился. Он почувствовал себя так, будто находится в кабинете директора, только вот в средней школе, куда он ходил, директор заседал в душной комнатке рядом с туалетом для инвалидов.

Рон уставился на круглого человечка, который восседал за столом.

— Итак, мистер… Уизли. — С тяжелым вздохом мужчина придвинул к себе его анкету. — Почему вы решили претендовать на эту вакансию?

Рон понятия не имел, на какую вакансию претендует. Вряд ли здесь требовался механик, и не похоже, чтобы они искали курьера. Он смутно представлял, что это за компания такая. Вряд ли что-нибудь связанное с бомбами-перделками. Скорее уж, в подобном месте устраивали официальные приемы с канделябрами и мисками, в которые нужно макать пальцы, а по выходным играли в конное поло и подобную еботню. 

— Думаю, у меня есть все данные, — дерзко заявил Рон. Он решил действовать по ситуации. Импровизация была его коньком. Импровизация и фирменный шарм Уизли.

— У вас нет медицинского образования, — поднял брови мужчина. 

— Я быстро учусь, — ответил Рон, закинув ногу на ногу. Он принял непринужденный вид. Заметил на столе штуковину в виде золотого орла, или что это за птица такая. Интересно, настоящее золото? С них бы сталось. В карман не влезет, но можно пронести под свитером.

— Вы когда-нибудь прежде работали сиделкой?

Мать твою за ногу, Лав!

— Пфф. — Рон закатил глаза. Однажды тетушка Мюриэл сломала ногу, когда гостила у них на Рождество, и Рон приносил ей чай. — Вы еще спрашиваете!

— Вообще-то, да, спрашиваю, — пробормотал мужчина, не сводя глаз с Рона. Тот сглотнул.

— Э-э… Нет. Как бы... нет, не случалось. Но я…

— Быстро учитесь, понимаю. — Мужчина отодвинул от себя анкету. Снова тяжело вздохнул, вытащил из кармана платок и промокнул лоб. — Вы и понятия не имеете, куда пришли, верно?

— Ладно, чего кота за яйца тянуть? — Рон поднялся на ноги. — Я вам не подхожу, верно? Спасибо, что продержали меня в своей модной приемной и все такое… Как только закончу Гарвард, пришлю вам свое резюме, а пока счастливо. 

Рон двинулся к двери, но задержался на пороге.

— А, и знаете что еще? Не нужно судить меня по этому. — Он кивнул на анкету. — Это просто бумажка. Формальные вопросы, формальные ответы… почему вы подходите нашей компании… какие ваши сильные стороны… бла-бла-бла… Плавали, знаем! Достало! Вы в курсе, какое это собеседование? Шестое! Только на этой неделе! Да я вам мог так по ушам наездить, вы бы сами охренели. Но никому это не нужно. В таких местах собеседования — просто пшик! Шоу устроили! Да у вас все на мази. Уже все решено давно. Я здесь для массовки. На мне сразу крест поставили, верно? Как только я зашел. Вы же не слепой! Видите, как я одет, слышите, как я говорю. И все равно сделали вид, будто опыт мой интересен. Лучше бы сразу послали, честнее было бы.

Рон покачал головой, улыбнулся во все тридцать два. 

— Ну и срать я хотел, если честно. Вы уж не обижайтесь.

— Какие тут обиды, — промямлил мужчина, таращась на Рона. 

«Типично», — прозвучало из ноутбука, что стоял на столе. 

— Че? — Рон выпустил дверную ручку и уставился на компьютер. — Там что, кто-то есть? — Он указал пальцем на светящееся яблоко. 

«Поверни экран», — раздалась команда, и мужчина торопливо повернул ноутбук к Рону. Тот подошел ближе, сунув руки в карманы. Видеосвязь, если и была, то односторонняя. Там, где должно быть изображение, стоял простой черный квадрат. 

«Я сказал, это типично для людей вроде вас», — снова произнес голос. 

— Ага, круто. — Рон ухмыльнулся. — И что это за люди — вроде меня?

— Молодые. Бедные. Необразованные. Типично для вас играть роль жертвы. Даже когда вы хотите напасть, вы лишь ноете, как несправедливо к вам общество. 

— Класс! — Рон ткнул пальцем в экран. — Теперь на меня наезжает компьютер. Это что, ваш главный? — спросил он круглоголового мужчину, и тот с несчастным видом кивнул. — Ну и ладно. Слушай, приятель, ты бы хоть показался.

— Это к делу не относится.

— Точно, ага. Ну так вот, если я хочу напасть, я так и делаю, ясно? — Рон сжал свой большущий кулак и помахал перед экраном. — Не веришь, иди сюда и убедись сам. А если хочешь умника строить с безопасного расстояния, так вот что я тебе скажу. — Рон захлопнул ноутбук. После чего подмигнул круглоголовому и танцующим шагом удалился.

Проходя через приемную, он послал воздушный поцелуй секретарше.

Его догнали уже на выходе.

Она бежала за ним, увязая шпильками в гравии, который на какой-то черт был рассыпан кругом. 

— Уизли! Уизли, стой. — Она схватила его за шкирку, как ребенка, и Рон отшатнулся, крепче запахнув куртку. — Прочитай это. — Секретарша пихнула ему в руки стопку бумаг. В ухе у нее болталась гарнитура. — Подпиши. — Алые губы плотно сомкнулись, и она нехотя выдавила: — Приходи завтра к десяти. 

— Это шутка? Вы типа меня наняли? — Рон неловко прижал к себе стопку бумаг. Секретарша закатила глаза так сильно, будто у нее припадок. 

— К десяти, — повторила она и заковыляла назад к особняку.

— Стой! — Рон догнал ее и вытащил из карманов безделушки. — Вот, случайно завалилось. 

***

— Не знаю. — Гермиона перевернула страницу и нахмурилась. — Как-то странно. С юридической точки зрения все выглядит… нормальным, но условия очень строгие. Даже слишком.

Они сидели в шумном пабе. Гермиона только закончила работу и была в офисном уродском костюме. Рон ненавидел такие костюмы: они из симпотной девчонки могли сотворить киборга. 

А Гермиона была симпотной, и очень. Они дружили в тот год, когда вместе учились, прежде чем Гермиону перевели в класс для продвинутых (по версии Гермионы, ее класс был _обычным_ , а Рон и остальные ребята учились в классе для умственно отсталых, но это с какой стороны посмотреть). В третьем классе Гермиона носила скобки и очки, и кто мог сказать, что из нее такое выйдет? Точно не Рон, иначе он замутил бы с ней на выпускном, а не с Лавандой.

Впрочем, с обеими ничего не обломилось в итоге, так что Рон был свободным, одиноким волком. Как волк, который бежит по прериям; не как то облезлое чучело в городском зоопарке. У того была подружка — такое же облезлое чучело женского пола.

— Ты хоть слушаешь меня? — Резкий голос Гермионы заставил Рона вздрогнуть. Он отпил из своего стакана, улыбнулся Гермионе, зная, что у него пена над верхней губой.

— Конечно.

Гермиона раздраженно застонала, и хотел бы Рон, чтобы это звучало не так эротично.

— Ладно, в общем, решать тебе. Можешь подписать, но я бы не стала. Здесь что-то нечисто. Может, они занимаются незаконной деятельностью, или… не знаю… шпионажем…

— Шпионы? Думаешь, меня вербуют в шпионы? — оживился Рон.

— Где вербуют в шпионы? — Гарри плюхнулся к ним за столик, с пивом и миской сырных шариков. Рон тут же запустил в нее руку. — Я хочу записаться.

— Рон нашел работу, — сообщила Гермиона, и Гарри округлил глаза. 

— Ну надо же! Поздравляю, дружище!

— Мог бы так сильно не удивляться, — проворчал Рон с набитым ртом. — За меня дралось несколько компаний, но тут предложение выгодное. Оно ведь выгодное? — Он повернулся к Гермионе. Та молча нашла нужную страницу и придвинула к Рону. — Что это? Не пойму. Это в фунтах? 

— Разумеется. 

— Столько в год платят?

— В месяц.

Рон подавился, и сырный шарик выпал у него изо рта прямо на бумаги. 

— Без шуток? Это… в смысле… где ручка? У кого-нибудь есть ручка? — завопил он на весь паб, вскочив со стула. Гермиона и Гарри схватили его за руки, чтобы усадить на место. 

— Договор о неразглашении занимает семь страниц, — сказала Гермиона. — Тебе нельзя говорить о своей работе, писать о ней, делать любые фотографии, даже брать телефон на работу… 

Рон вытащил свою древнюю трубку из кармана.

— Это? Этот мусор я утоплю в реке. После первой же зарплаты я найму чувака, который будет бегать и доставлять мои сообщения через огромный рупор. 

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что ты будешь делать! — Гермиона пихнула Гарри локтем. — Что, если это связано с оружием? Или незаконным донорством? Ты ведь даже эти бумаги показывать никому не имел права.

— Расслабься, Гермиона. Буду приглядывать за какой-нибудь старой герцогиней или немощным банкиром… А вообще, я бы и почку себе вырезал, чтобы получить столько бабла! — заявил Рон, схватив пластиковый нож. Гермиона снова пихнула Гарри, и тот поднял ладони.

— Ладно, я не на службе. Не собираюсь его арестовывать за идиотизм, такой статьи пока нет.

— Очень жаль, — пробормотала Гермиона огорченно и запихнула себе в рот сразу три сырных шарика.

— А если серьезно, думаю, ты должен попробовать, — добавил Гарри с улыбкой. — Но если тебя втянут в неприятности…

— Знаю, — отрезал Рон, схватив свой бокал.

Гарри был вроде как его поручителем. Куратором, или как там еще? Они тоже подружились в школе, хотя тогда они чаще дрались, чем разговаривали. Школа святого Брутуса, где учился Гарри и остальные головорезы, находилась в том же районе, и конечно, случались масштабные битвы. Гарри от души лупил Рона, а Рон лупил Гарри, и нет лучше способа подружиться двум мальчишкам. После школы Рон стал работать в мастерской отца, а Гарри поступил в полицейскую академию, и они не виделись пару лет, пока Рон не очутился за решеткой.

Это были темные времена, и Рон не любил о таком вспоминать. Никогда в своей жизни он не падал духом, как бы сложно ни было, но в тот раз… это был конец, просто кромешная тьма. 

А потом пришел Гарри и внес гигантский залог, и выступал на суде, а теперь присматривал за ним время от времени. 

И если Гарри говорил — нужно попробовать, Рон не собирался щелкать клювом. 

***

— Теперь на третий этаж. — Красотка-секретарша не отрывалась от своего телефона. Рон задолбался уже ходить по чертовому дому — здесь было столько комнат и коридоров, что он боялся заблудиться по дороге в сортир. К чему такой малой горстке людей такой домище? В Норе они умещались всей семьей на двух этажах. В те времена, когда дом еще не отобрали. Чем дольше он таскался за секретаршей по музейным роскошным залам, тем сильнее злился.

— Что-то не так? — Она остановилась на верхней ступеньке. Вид на ножки открывался отличный. 

— Все супер, — пробормотал Рон, поднимаясь следом. — Просто зашибись.

— Кормят три раза в день. — Секретарша двинулась по длинному коридору. — Все спальни на первом этаже, наверху — комнаты для персонала. Ты будешь спать здесь. — Она открыла одну из дверей. 

— Чего? — Рон просунул голову в комнату и присвистнул. — Типа, полный пансионат?

— Пансион, если ты об этом. — Она зашагала дальше, не оборачиваясь. — Давай, не тормози.

Девицу звали Пэнси, и номерок она свой не дала, вместо этого нудела битый час о том, какие правила в доме. Правил было дохрена: подъем в семь, громкую музыку не включать, друзей не водить, никакого телефона — это она сказала, набирая кому-то сообщение — и четкий распорядок, который он получит в распечатанном виде. 

— Выходные дважды в месяц, ну и ночью, когда он заснет, можешь отлучиться. Но в остальное время ты должен быть рядом и выполнять все его поручения, — добавила секретарша, подведя Рона к последней комнате. — И последнее: никому ни слова о том, что ты здесь делаешь и на кого работаешь. Ты подписал бумаги?

— Ага, вроде того. — Рон вытащил документы, свернутые в трубочку. — Я тут пятен наставил… это ничего?

Пэнси молча забрала бумаги.

— Ладно, ты улыбаться вообще умеешь? — Рон привалился к дверному косяку. — Думаю, нам стоит выпить кофе вечером. В неформальной обстановке. Если мы будем коллегами, лучше познакомиться нормально, как считаешь?

— Считаю, надолго ты здесь не задержишься, — сказала Пэнси и распахнула дверь. — Вперед.

***

Таинственный мистер Х, вокруг которого было столько шума, не произвел на Рона особого впечатления. Он сидел, опираясь о подушки, в огромной постели и даже не шелохнулся, когда Рон вошел в комнату. Он был похож на восковую куклу из музея, только очень уродливую. Лицо его было смутно знакомым, но может, потому, что этот мужчина был похож сразу на всех злодеев из детских сказок. 

Конечно, Рон догадался, что это какая-то крупная шишка. Он не был тупицей, что бы там ни говорила Гермиона. Этот мужчина был каким-нибудь политиком, бизнесменом или маньяком в бегах; все возможно. Но Рон был далек от политики, а новости не смотрел — их старенький телевизор ловил только два канала, пультом заведовала Молли, так что они смотрели тот, где крутят сериалы.

— Итак, вы все еще хотите надрать мне задницу? — холодно уточнил мужчина, глядя на Рона так, что мурашки по спине забегали. — Устроим спарринг, мистер Уизли?

— Не, вы же калека. Я не бью стариков и инвалидов. — Рон прошелся по комнате, разглядывая множество датчиков и аппаратов, которые громоздились вокруг постели. — Чем вы больны? 

— Это вас никак не касается.

— А это зачем? — Рон ткнул в одну из машин. Мужчина поморщился.

— На случай, если легкие откажут.

— А это?

— Чтобы разгонять кровь.

— Отпад!

Рон чувствовал себя неловко. Мужчина выглядел так, будто одной ногой в могиле, а в комнате царила давящая тишина. И этот запах… странный такой запах, в общем. А потом раздался звук. Хрипящий, свистящий. Рон с ужасом уставился на мужчину.

— Что это? У вас приступ? — И затем понял, что тот смеется.

— Отпад, иначе и не выразишься, — произнес мужчина, затихнув. Лицо его снова застыло. — Мистер Уизли, вы хоть понимаете, во что ввязались?

Рон принял небрежный вид.

— Ну а то.

***

Человека звали мистер Принс, и это все, что Рону требовалось знать. Большую часть времени они проводили в тишине. Утром приходил медбрат, который проверял все аппараты, смазывал чем-то ноги и руки Принса и делал ему массаж. Рон в это время курил в саду, попинывая фаянсовых ангелов, расставленных вдоль дорожек. 

Затем для Принса приносили завтрак, и Рон кормил его с ложки, если Принс был в духе, но чаще завтрак остывал на подносе. Затем приходила Пэнси с бумагами, и они с Принсом занимались «делами», а Рон уходил завтракать.

Кормили в доме — отвал башки. Петрушку по тарелке раскладывали живописно, как в ресторанах. Мяса сколько хочешь, кофе с горячими булочками, хорошее масло — не та дрянь, что на распродаже в магазинах. Рон вонзал зубы в хамон и стонал так, что его голос эхом разносился по огромной столовой. Ел он в одиночестве, и огромный стол был накрыт на одного.

Потом до обеда Рон торчал в комнате Принса, как заключенный. В основном Принс лежал с закрытыми глазами, так, что нельзя было понять — спит он, думает или уже кони двинул. Иногда он просил надеть наушники, и Рон включал ему какую-нибудь аудиокнигу или музыку. 

— Под такую нудятину только в гроб ложиться, — заметил Рон однажды, стянув с Принса наушник. Завывания скрипки раздавались приглушенно, но Рон все равно их слышал в тихой комнате. — Не против, если я поставлю что-нибудь повеселей? У «Ведуний» новый альбом — огонь просто!

— Благодарю покорно, — ворчливо отозвался Принс, не открывая глаз. — Обойдусь без этого опыта.

Они почти не разговаривали, и Рон привычно располагался в глубоком кресле с гнутыми львиными ножками. Садился поперек, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и играл в тетрис, древний, пластиковый, с маленьким темным экраном.

— Че? — буркнул он однажды, заметив выразительный взгляд Принса. — А что еще тут делать? Телефон вы мне запретили брать. 

Он стал чемпионом змейки за два дня, и дошел до сотого уровня в тетрисе за неделю.

Сложно было сказать, чего ради Рон тратил дни своей юности, торча в душной спальне. Все, что ему требовалось — приглядывать за Принсом, как бы тот не помер, и в случае, когда Принс начинал тяжело и хрипло дышать, звать медбрата. Больше ничего интересного не происходило.

— А у вас вообще ничего не двигается? — спросил Рон, заскучав до чертиков в очередной нудный день. — Только голова? 

— Я виртуозно двигаю бровями, — отозвался Принс и продемонстрировал. Рон фыркнул. Попытался изобразить.

— Это сложнее, чем кажется! 

Принс ухмыльнулся. 

— Годы тренировок.

Затем потерял к Рону интерес.

— Помолчите немного, вы не даете мне сосредоточиться.

— На чем? Вы же просто лежите, — проворчал Рон, пытаясь сковырнуть царапину на руке. Принс брезгливо взглянул на это.

— Полагаю, некоторые вещи просто остаются выше вашего понимания, но я размышляю. Люди этим занимаются время от времени, не все, но многие.

— Да ну? — Рон закончил с царапиной, на ладони выступила кровь, и Рон вытер ее об обивку кресла. — И о чем вы тут размышляете? 

— Не ваше дело, — отрезал Принс, и разговор был закончен.

Придумал бы что поновее! На любой вопрос Рон получал один и тот же ответ. «Как это с вами случилось?» — «Не ваше дело». Если бы Рон был заперт в своем теле, как узник, он был бы более общительным с окружающими, ведь и остается только — лежать да болтать!

Впрочем, собеседников у Принса было много. То и дело приходили разные люди — в костюмах, с дипломатами — всякие важные люди, и Рона выставляли из спальни, как комнатную собачку, которая мешается под ногами. Рон околачивался по дому, таскался за Пэнси, поджирал остатки на кухне, вечно голодный, вечно скучающий.

С наступлением темноты поток гостей иссякал, и Рон возвращался в спальню. Он таращился в окно, пока оно не превращалось в зеркало, и затем разглядывал Принса. Тот дремал или делал вид, пока не приносили ужин, который он снова игнорировал.

— Можно? — спрашивал Рон, указав на пудинг, и Принс кивал, не открывая глаз. — Похоже на переваренный шоколад. Почему вас кормят этим дерьмом? — бурчал Рон с ложкой во рту, а Принс кривил губы.

— Взгляните на мой катетер и сложите два и два, Уизли.

— У меня был низший балл за математику, — отвечал Рон, облизав ложку. Ему нравилось притворяться идиотом, Принса это, вроде как, радовало.

Рон выключал свет после полуночи, подтыкал Принсу одеяло — просто чтобы немного его побесить — и желал спокойной ночи. В первый же день ему вручили рацию, чтобы Принс всегда мог позвать его среди ночи. Ясно, что эти люди не представляли, как крепко Рон спит. Рация была офигенной штукой, так или иначе.

— Прием, прием, — злобным басом бормотал Рон в рацию, и радионяня возле кровати Принса оживала. — Ну же, шеф, скажите что-нибудь. 

— Я вам не шеф, Уизли. 

— Кукушка в гнезде! Прием!

— Сколько вам лет? — ворчал Принс, закатив глаза. — Проваливайте. Я устал. И выключите рацию на этот раз, всю прошлую ночь я был вынужден слушать ваш храп.

— Все лучше, чем ваша занудная классика, — отвечал Рон без малейшего раскаяния, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

В своей спальне он быстро развел полный свинарник, но это был уютный свинарник, тот хаос, в котором всегда можно было найти нужные вещи. Бронзовые бюсты он украсил шляпами, а поверх стремной картины с мужиком в лосинах налепил плакат «Манчестер Юнайтед». В свою огромную кровать он прыгал в одиночестве и долго ворочался, привыкая засыпать в тишине, без шепотка близнецов на соседней койке и без сопения Билла.

Так проходил день за днем, пока все не изменилось.

***

Принс читал газету, а Рон переворачивал страницы, когда в дверь постучали. 

— Войдите, — сказал Рон прежде, чем Принс открыл бы рот. Он только кинул на Рона злобный взгляд. — Че? Вдруг это ваша красотка-секретарша?

Но это был какой-то старикан с бородой, как у священника. 

— Северус, — сказал старикан, стоя на пороге. — Прекрасно выглядишь.

Рон не смог сдержать смешка, и тут же виновато прикрыл рот рукой. 

— А вы, должно быть, новый компаньон, — тем же приятным тоном продолжил старик, переведя взгляд на Рона.

— Здрасьте, — сказал Рон вежливо. — Я его новая сиделка. Типа. 

— «Он» все еще в этой комнате, — мрачно сказал Принс. — Мистер Уизли, вы свободны.

— Ага, ну вы зовите, если что. — Рон торопливо свернул газету и поднялся на ноги. Атмосфера в комнате неуловимо сгустилась, и он всегда хорошо понимал, когда нужно делать ноги. Принс таращился на старика так, словно к нему только что вполз живой удав. Старик все еще улыбался, сморщив все свое лицо. Он пододвинул стул к кровати, основательно усаживаясь. 

— Я в саду, — сказал Рон, помахав рацией. Принс даже не взглянул на него.

Рон выкурил сигаретку, прогулялся по дому, строя рожи стремным мужикам на картинах. Совершил налет на холодильник, соорудив себе трехэтажный сэндвич. Обед был недавно, но у него ведь растущий организм, верно? Потом задрал футболку перед большим зеркалом в холле, чтобы проверить, торчат ли еще ребра. Еще неделя-другая, и он перестанет выглядеть как дохлая лошадь. Он напряг пресс, принял позу, как парни в журналах. 

— Прикройся, Уизли, — протянула секретарша, выйдя из своего кабинета. Звучало немного лицемерно, учитывая, что на ней была черная прозрачная блузка, под которой алело кружевное белье. 

— Не можешь оторвать глаз, детка? — Рон послал ей улыбку в зеркало, и она закатила глаза. — Ладно, так и быть, а то твой жених будет ревновать. — Он опустил футболку, заметив на ней новое пятно. — Или парень. Или девушка. 

Пэнси даже бровью не повела. Эта девчонка не делала его жизнь легче. 

Старикан появился в холле. 

— Мистер Уизли. Мисс Паркинсон, — мягко сказал он, кивнув им по очереди, а затем вышел через парадную дверь. Пэнси проводила его долгим взглядом.

— Ну и кто это был? — спросил Рон. — Его священник?

— Старый… друг, — уклончиво ответила Пэнси. 

— Что старый, я сам вижу. Я бы решил, что это его папаша, но очень уж вежливый. Принс родился от упыря и горгульи, верно? — Рон усмехнулся, но Пэнси все еще глядела на дверь. Затем вдруг повернулась к Рону.

— Иди, проведай его, — сказала она так, словно сама ни под каким предлогом в спальню теперь не пойдет. 

— Э-э, ну ладно. — Рон вытащил рацию. — Прием-прием, орел возвращается на базу. Если вы там чем-то неприличным заняты, лучше прекращайте.

Но Принс — вот сюрприз — был занят тем же, чем всегда. Лежал в кровати и мрачно пялился в стену.

— Включите музыку, Уизли, — велел он отрывисто. 

— «Ведуний»? Или Лил Пампкин? У него новый сингл вышел, там такой текст, вы улетите просто.

— Просто нажмите на чертов пульт, — процедил Принс сквозь зубы. Рон отыскал пульт и нажал на кнопку, грянули духовые — какой-то очередной занудный концерт. — Громче, — велел Принс, и Рон прибавил звук. — Еще громче. — Музыка гремела так, что у Рона уши заболели. Задрожали даже стекла в окне. Музыкальная система у Принса была что надо. Самое то для вечеринок. Когда Рон повернулся к Принсу, чтобы проорать это, слова застряли во рту.

Принс все еще таращился в стену, но из глаз его катились слезы.

Рон отвернулся и глядел в окно, пока музыка не стихла. Прежде, чем началась бы следующая часть, Рон щелкнул пультом. Когда все стихло, он потер уши. В левом тонко звенело.

— Ладно, в другой раз включим хэви метал, — сказал Рон, повернувшись к постели. 

— Теперь уходите, Уизли, — устало сказал Принс.

— Хорошо, но сначала хочу узнать кое-что. Вы вообще когда-нибудь улыбаетесь?

Принс кинул на него короткий взгляд. Его ресницы все еще были мокрыми, длинный нос покраснел, и с него свисала капля. 

— А вы бы улыбались, будь вы на моем месте? 

— Если бы я был жутко богатым злобным мужиком? Я бы хохотал до упаду, — заявил Рон, присев на край постели. Матрас был чертовски мягким. Принс ни слова не сказал, хотя обычно вопил, стоило Рону простыней коснуться. Будто тот был уличной дворнягой с грязными лапами. 

— Если бы вы были бесполезным мешком мяса и костей, который не может даже почесаться.

— Ну, я бы нанял какую-нибудь очаровашку, чтобы она меня чесала, — сказал Рон. Он взял край одеяла и вытер Принсу нос. — А вообще, не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. Давайте вы мне завещаете свои миллионы, а я обещаю вам упасть с лошади, когда буду таким же старым. Или там разбиться на своем частном самолете. Все равно мне кажется, что умирать от старости — скука. 

— Хоть в чем-то мы с вами сходимся, — пробормотал Принс. 

— Но и жить как вы — тоже скука, — добавил Рон. — Почему бы не устроить себе приключение? Хотя бы маленькую прогулку. Уверен, у вас хватит денег на какое-нибудь навороченное кресло, которое будет помогать вам дышать и все остальное. 

— И что потом? Вы отвезете меня в свой любимый паб? Сыграем с вами в дартс, подцепим девчонок? Как вы представляете себе приключение, Уизли? — едко ответил Принс. Он уже полностью пришел в себя, судя по голосу. Глаза сощурил и губы скривил, так, что перестал походить на несчастное привидение. 

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Рон беззаботно. — Может, это, а может, устроим гонки на спорткаре. У вас есть спорткар? Могу поспорить, у вас какая-нибудь дурацкая респектабельная тачка с подлокотниками. 

— С чем?..

— Не знаю. Могли бы поехать к морю. Я видел фильмы, паралитики любят море. Или например, завалиться на чужую тусовку. Я мог бы отвезти вас в парк, а вы бы там огрызались на детей, пока те не заплачут. Звучит весело, что скажете? 

— Поглядите в окно, Уизли, — велел Принс. Рон привык к его странностям, так что просто подошел и отодвинул занавеску. — Видите, там, у фонтана. 

— Мужчина в пиджаке?

— Да. И левее, у западных ворот. 

— И что вы хотите сказать? У вас дохрена телохранителей?

— Это охрана, Уизли. 

— Вас хотят убить?

Принс усмехнулся. 

— И это тоже, да. Но в основном, они охраняют не вход, а выход.

И что бы это могло значить? Рон почесал затылок. Этот Принс ни слова напрямик не скажет.

— Типа, чтоб вы не сбежали? — Он рассмеялся, и Принс тоже обнажил свои кривые зубы в улыбке. 

— Да. Типа того, — подтвердил он спокойно. — Чтобы я не сбежал. 

— Так вы все-таки иностранный шпион? — Рон не стал удивляться. В конце концов, Гермиона всегда оказывалась правой. 

— Я преступник. 

— У вас лаборатория с метом в подвале? 

Принс больше не улыбался.

— Нет. Что-то похуже.

— Вы маньяк? 

— Это не игра в угадайку.

— Тогда почему прямо не сказать? — Рон скрестил руки на груди. Принс глядел на пятно у него на футболке. — Что такого вы могли натворить? Без обид, но вы не похожи на члена банды. Стоп! Вы что, детишек трахали? 

Принс тяжело вздохнул.

— Я виновен в смерти людей. Поверить не могу, что вы действительно настолько тупоумный, равнодушный, ленивый кретин. Вы устраиваетесь на работу, и даже не обеспокоились выяснить детали, верно? Плывете по течению. Так типично для вашего класса, Уизли. Вы вообще хоть раз держали в руках газету?

— Это двадцать первый век, чувак. Давно изобрели интернет, — фыркнул Рон, стараясь не показывать, как задели его слова Принса. Это была их давняя игра: Принс пытался его обидеть, а Рон держал хорошую мину. — Так вы типа знаменитость? Убили кучу людей, и ничего вам за это не было?

Принс снова скривил губы в ухмылке.

— Взгляните на меня, Уизли. Вам еще недостаточно? — Рон не ответил. — Суд будет в конце месяца. 

— В тюрьме вам не понравится. — Рон снова уставился в окно. — Там никакой музыки, и пудинг не подают. — Он помолчал. — Мой брат сейчас там. — По крайней мере, там он сделал себе все те татуировки, о которых всегда мечтал. Драконы — на спине, на руках, на груди. Мать чуть удар не хватил, она ведь всегда запрещала. Как будто это теперь имело значение. — Но мой брат — крепкий парень, он за себя может постоять. А вот насчет вас я не уверен. 

— Я не попаду в тюрьму, — равнодушно сказал Принс. Ну ясное дело. У богатеев вроде него целая армия адвокатов. — Я выступаю на суде как свидетель. 

— А-а, стучите. — Рон кивнул. — Это умно. А потом что? После суда?

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, Уизли. После суда я отправлюсь в путешествие.

Рон оглянулся через плечо, удивленно поднял брови. Принс глядел на свою левую руку, лежащую поверх одеяла. 

— И что теперь, мистер Уизли? Вы все еще моя сиделка? — уточнил Принс после паузы. Рон небрежно швырнул пульт от музыкальной системы в кресло. 

— Ну, вы ведь все еще мне платите, верно?

Принс обжег его взглядом. 

— Вам наплевать, что я — чудовище? 

— До тех пор, пока со мной не разговаривают подсвечники и часы, все в полном порядке, — сказал Рон. Принс шутку не понял. — Ладно, приятель, мне нужно отлить. Ты пока подумай про кресло.

Принс проводил его взглядом до двери. Рон задержался на пороге.

— Помнишь, на собеседовании ты сказал, что я строю из себя жертву? Я думал об этом потом. Хоть это и чушь собачья, а что-то в твоих словах было. Но ты ведь тоже кайфуешь от этого, правда? Делаешь вид, что ты такой большой и страшный, и корчишь все эти гримасы, и вот этот взгляд, да, именно такой! Мы просто люди, верно? Ничего такого. Я не боюсь тебя. 

Рон аккуратно прикрыл дверь и пошел по коридору, в сторону самого отдаленного сортира. Ему нужно было время, чтобы перевести дух. И еще — ему нужно было раздобыть телефон, чтобы загуглить Принса. 

***

— Итак, ты уже прочитал все смачные подробности? — спросил Принс поздно вечером, пока Рон доедал его ужин: что-то, похожее на гусиный паштет. 

— Ну, сам ведь ты не расскажешь, — ответил Рон. В желтом свете лампы лицо Принса казалось совсем измученным. Кожа была такого странного, серого оттенка, будто Принс уже откинулся и восстал из мертвых. — А я бы хотел узнать твою версию событий.

— Зачем тебе это? — поднял бровь Принс. — В интернете все описано весьма подробно. 

— Да, но все эти люди не знают, что там было на самом деле. Всегда есть две правды, так говорит моя мама. 

— Твоя мать мудрая женщина. Удивительно, как у нее родилось нечто вроде тебя, — проворчал Принс себе под нос. — Я устал. Погаси свет и опусти изголовье, пожалуйста. 

Рон подчинился. Принс тяжело дышал, и Рон взглянул на экран одной из машин. Там постоянно менялись непонятные цифры.

— Позвать кого-нибудь? — спросил Рон, устраивая голову Принса на подушке. Его кожа была липкой и холодной, как у лягушки. — Что-то болит?

— У меня всегда что-то болит. — Принс закрыл глаза. — Если не трудно. Подожди, пока я засну. Потом уходи.

— Да не вопрос. — Рон упал обратно в кресло и взял тетрис. Он играл, время от времени бросая взгляд на Принса, чтобы убедиться, что тот дышит. 

Он сам не понял, как умудрился заснуть в кресле.

***

Рон проснулся от звука. Ему приснилось, что их собака, Короста, снова рожает. Когда он открыл глаза, то не сразу вспомнил в темноте, где он вообще находится. Его руки и ноги затекли, а шея просто огнем горела. 

Потом он снова услышал этот звук. Вскочил на ноги, позабыв про боль, и кинулся к кровати. 

Принс стонал не переставая, все его лицо исказилось, а волосы слиплись от пота. Его тело не двигалось, только голова бесконечно моталась по подушке, туда и обратно, будто он пытался вытряхнуть себя из своего тела. Рон нажал на кнопку у кровати, и в глубине дома раздался громкий сигнал. Еще целую минуту никто не приходил, и Рон пытался придержать голову Принсу, хотя то все равно не смог бы поранить себя о подушку. Он издавал жуткие, хрипящие звуки, на лбу у него вздулась вена, на шее напряглись все сухожилия. 

Зовите экзорциста.

Наконец, в комнату ворвались люди. Рона оттеснили от кровати. Несколько минут он еще беспомощно топтался, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за их спинами, а потом его выставили из комнаты. 

Он опустился на ступеньки лестницы и достал сигарету.

Через полчаса приехало такси, из которого вышла Пэнси. Она тихо села рядом и забрала у Рона очередную сигарету, чтобы сделать затяжку. Ее блестящие гладкие волосы, обычно спадающие до плеч, были стянуты маленькой красной резинкой. На ней не было макияжа, и вид был такой, словно ее только что вытряхнули из постели. 

— Если он сегодня умрет… — начал Рон, но Пэнси жестко перебила:

— Не умрет. Если нужно будет, его с того света вытащат. 

— Из-за суда? — тихо спросил Рон. Пэнси метнула на него быстрый взгляд. Затем нахмурилась, потушила бычок о ступеньку. 

— Так ты знаешь. Ну да. Это важный суд. Он важный свидетель. От него зависит очень много… судеб. Много заинтересованных лиц. Он им нужен живым. Пока не выступит. 

— И они держат его здесь, взаперти, пока время не придет? — уточнил Рон. Парни в пиджаках еще маячили за оградой.

— Ему все время больно, — сказала Пэнси звенящим голосом. Затем взяла себя в руки. — Да. Мы все ждем суда. Когда все закончится, поеду на какой-нибудь остров, загорать. 

Из-за запертой двери раздался протяжный, мучительный крик, и Пэнси вздрогнула. Рон вытащил еще одну сигарету и поджег для нее.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, — сказала Пэнси, принимая подношение.

— Ты тоже. — Рон обхватил ее своей длинной рукой, но тут же получил локтем под ребра.

— Даже не пытайся, — отрезала Пэнси.

Вдалеке небо начало розоветь.

***

— У тебя есть хоть одна идея, с чего вдруг он пожелал кресло? — спросила Пэнси спустя пару дней, глядя в свой лэптоп. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Рон, пытаясь набить ракеткой двадцать ударов. Он уже чуть не разбил большую напольную вазу с китайским узором, но зато еще ни разу не уронил мяч. 

— Его будет трудно раздобыть, — заметила Пэнси хмуро.

— Придется уж постараться, — вздохнул Рон.

***

Прошло четыре дня, прежде чем Рону было позволено войти в спальню Принса. До этого там постоянно присутствовала медсестра и трижды в день его навещал доктор. Специально обученные люди, а не придурки из южного района города, вроде Рона.

Он мог бы получить увольнительную и встретиться с Роном и Гермионой, раз уж все равно был пока не нужен здесь — но не решался покинуть дом. Слонялся по этажам, умирая от скуки, и чувствовал напряжение. Словно в любой момент могло случиться ужасное.

Старикан с бородой приходил снова. Рон в этот раз пытался подслушать под дверью, но постоянно кто-то ходил мимо, и ему приходилось делать вид, что он просто ищет туалет. Он смог уловить только конец разговора, когда дверь приоткрылась.

— Пожалуйста, Альбус, — сказал Принс жалобно. — Я не могу больше.

— Наши поступки определяют нас, — ответил старик. — Ты должен постараться поступить правильно, Северус. 

Вскоре после этого Рону разрешили вернуться к своей работе. Когда он впервые увидел Принса после того приступа, он, наверное, слишком обалдел, потому что Принс недовольным тоном сказал:

— Я все еще жив, Уизли, не нужно так смотреть.

Но он выглядел плохо. Он всегда выглядел плохо, но теперь — тушите свет. 

— Я не виноват, что твои волосы похожи на жидкое дерьмо, — сказал Рон. 

— Я тоже счастлив тебя видеть, Уизли, — ухмыльнулся Принс. — Хочешь сделать мне прическу?

— Почему бы и нет?

Рон подошел к трюмо, где лежали разные принадлежности — массажер, которым Принсу разминали мышцы на ногах и руках, губка для обтираний, несколько видов кремов и мазей. Там же была щетка для волос. Когда Рон взял ее, Принс встревожился.

— Что ты задумал? — сказал он. — Не вздумай. Ты слышишь меня, мальчишка?

Рон уже забрался на кровать и подвинул подушку так, чтобы было удобней.

— Не прикасайся к моей голове, Уизли, — шипел Принс, пока Рон не начал его расчесывать. Тогда он сдался. — Ты… издеваешься над беспомощным.

— Хрена с два ты беспомощный, — проворчал Рон. Он продолжал водить щеткой по волосам. Щетка была с мягкой щетиной, как для лошадей. У Рона была только дешевая расческа, которая выдирала больше волос, чем расчесывала. Все равно его волосы были слишком короткими, чтобы запутаться по-настоящему. А вот у Принса под затылком собрался колтун, который Рон попытался аккуратно разобрать. 

Это было странно. Трогать его волосы. Они казались сальными и неопрятными, но на ощупь были очень мягкими и тонкими. И длинными — длиннее, чем Рон когда-либо осмелился бы отпустить. Принс не издавал ни звука, Рон даже не слышал, как он дышит. Только в один момент промычал что-то, когда Рон случайно потянул за прядь. 

— Ладно, ты хочешь французскую косу или корзинку? Я помогал младшей сестре собираться в школу каждое утро, и я знаю все виды причесок, — сказал Рон, продолжая водить щеткой. — Какие у тебя предпочтения?

— Не спрашивай о моих предпочтениях, — ответил Принс, но его голос звучал без обычного раздражения. Он звучал мягко и будто рассеянно. — Я и забыл. 

— Что?

— Это ощущение. — Принс вздохнул, когда Рон провел щеткой от корней до кончиков. — Мать расчесывала меня. Когда я был ребенком. Совсем маленьким. Когда я пошел в школу, меня стригли коротко. Отец всегда говорил, что с длинными волосами я похож на девчонку. 

— Ты и похож, — сказал Рон, собирая хвост. — На очень страшную девчонку. 

— Тогда сделай мне что-нибудь красивое, Уизли, — легко ответил Принс, закрывая глаза. 

Французская коса, решил Рон.

***

Один из медбратьев не пришел вовремя, и злобная скандинавка — терапевт Принса — велела Рону помочь с «транспортировкой». Рон отнес Принса в кафельную ванную, где воняло дезинфектором и чем-то лекарственным. 

Остался неподалеку и закурил, глядя на разные манипуляции с телом. Видел, как вынимали и прочищали трубки, как меняли катетер, срезали омертвевшую кожу и натирали мазью. Потом Принса даже побрили — оно и ясно, Принс точно не из тех, кто станет отпускать бороду. 

Рон глядел на что угодно в комнате, только не на Принса. И все-таки перед глазами у него так и стояла эта картинка; привет, ночные кошмары.

Тело Принса все целиком было — выпирающие кости, бугры и шрамы. Оно как наскоро собранный паззл, из тех, что для тупых — пятьдесят шесть кусочков, и все плохо прилегали друг к другу. Пока его растирали губкой, Рон слюнявил окурок, ковырял пальцем кафель на стене и даже сломал держатель для полотенец, не нарочно. Принс не открывал глаза с той секунды, как ему расстегнули пуговицы на рубашке, и до тех пор, пока не лег снова в постель. Он будто ушел куда-то, бросив свое тело — пусть его трут, вертят, мылят, разминают, как угодно.

Наверное, это был его способ справляться.

Рон болтал больше, чем всегда, и это был его способ справиться.

***

— Хорошо, — сказал Принс. — Давай. Поставь этих… «Ведуний». 

— Серьезно? — Рон выпрыгнул из кресла. — Можно?

— Я готов попробовать, — кисло пробормотал Принс. 

Рон судорожно принялся искать свою любимую песню. Что-нибудь цензурное — а то Принс из штанов выпрыгнет, после всех его скрипичных завываний. Наконец он нашел подходящее и прибавил громкости.

_Когда ты трешься об меня, детка  
Я взлетаю до небес, детка,  
Да, я в джакузи, полном дешевого виски,  
Да, мы на танцполе, зажигаем,  
Целуй мою киску,  
Двигай, двигай, двигай, двигай задом!_

— Уизли, — позвал Принс странным тоном. Рон прекратил дрыгаться и взглянул на него. Принс выглядел так, будто у него вот-вот начнется новый приступ. — Я передумал. Отныне слушаем только Чайковского.

***

В плохие дни Принс лежал, напряженно прислушиваясь к себе, к своему телу, которое ничего не чувствовало — и все равно болело. Его брови хмурились так долго, что всегда потом оставалась морщинка между бровями. А губы он сжимал так, что белели. 

В плохие дни в комнате было тихо и душно, только гудели приборы, и Рон ерзал в своем кресле, не зная, как помочь. Он пытался болтать — но Принс его как будто и не слышал. Пытался молчать и не мог долго выдержать молчание. 

Потом он придумал, что будет читать вслух, и притащил из библиотеки пару книг. Под вечер Принс выпил немного воды и наконец заговорил — осипшим голосом, как после долгого крика.

— Прекрати, ради всего святого. Ты запинаешься на каждом третьем слове. У меня сердце кровью обливается. 

— Я умею читать, — оскорбился Рон. — Просто… давно не читал вслух. — Джинни не любила слушать скучные сказки, вроде «Золушки» или «Спящей красавицы». Близнецы ей сочиняли зубодробительные истории с погонями и взрывами, зомби и самураями. 

— Не важно. Я все равно знаю эту книгу наизусть, — сказал Принс, щурясь на свет прикроватной лампы. Рон фыркнул.

— Ага, как же! — Он подкинул на ладони толстый фолиант. — И чем все кончится?

— Главный герой умрет, — отрезал Принс. — Что ты там еще притащил? 

Рон подобрал другие книги и показал их Принсу по очереди.

— Здесь героиня добивается успеха, но ее семья опозорена. Здесь — младенца съедают муравьи.

— Фу. — Рон скривился.

— А с этой даже я заскучал, так что тебе не советую. Вон та, может, и подойдет, там про тюрьму — тема тебе близка, как я понимаю. Долговая тюрьма, и девушка, которая в ней родилась. 

— Так ты и правда все это читал? Все, что в твоей библиотеке? — Рон присвистнул. Книг там было прилично — от пола до потолка. Страшно представить, сколько на это Принсу пришлось угробить времени. — Ладно, тогда расскажи свою любимую.

Принс нахмурился. Наверное, думал, стоит ли тратить силы — ему все еще было больно. Но потом заговорил.

Когда закончил, Рон с наслаждением потянулся, хрустнул шеей, широко зевнул.

— Настолько скучно? — спросил Принс, и Рон помотал головой.

— Нет, это просто… как сказка на ночь. А в у тебя еще голос такой… в общем. Тебе бы диктором выступать. — Он выбрался из кресла, чтобы размять ноги. — И все-таки, этот младший брат какой-то унылый. Будь у меня возможность становиться невидимым, я бы придумал, как развлечься. Был такой фильм, там парень ходил в водолазке… хотя это, вообще, не важно… так он стал невидимым и за своей девчонкой подглядывал в душе. А потом еще убить ее хотел. 

— Потрясающая история, Уизли. Но я бы предпочел услышать что-нибудь… из твоей жизни, не из твоего киноопыта. 

— В моей жизни не происходит ничего интересного, — пожал плечами Рон. Принс закрыл глаза.

— Ты даже не представляешь, до чего я заинтригован. Начинай, — приказал он, и Рон начал. Болтал все, что приходило в голову, и рассказал больше, чем сам о себе знал.

А когда закончил, Принс глубоко и спокойно дышал. Рон постоял в изножье кровати, послушал мерный писк аппаратов.

Затем взял книжку, которая про цыпочку в тюрьме, и устроился поудобней. 

***

Кресло было охренительным. Похоже на небольшой космический корабль. Рон вкатился в нем в спальню, даже не двигая руками. 

— Итак, Джин, у меня важная новость: ты мутант, — заявил Рон торжественным тоном. Принс уставился на него. — Эй, это разве не самая обалденная штуковина, которую ты видел? — Рон спрыгнул с кресла и взмахнул рукой, как фокусник. — Считай это своим первым спорткаром! Хочешь попробовать?

— Может быть, не сегодня, — сказал Принс и отвернулся к окну. 

— О, да брось! Завтра ты можешь уже… ну, ты знаешь. — Рон неопределенно помотал головой. — Просто проедем по саду, ничего такого. 

— У меня нет настроения. Перестань трещать над ухом, Уизли. 

— Хватит трусить, шеф. 

Принс повернулся к нему так резко, что Рон испугался, как бы он себе не свернул шею. 

— Кто здесь трусит? — прошипел Принс. 

Им потребовалось четыре человека, чтобы отключить Принса от аппаратов, перетащить к креслу и подключить к новым трубкам. Это выглядело болезненно и сложно, но того стоило.

Когда они выехали в сад, Рон вдохнул полной грудью. Погода была, честно сказать, дерьмовая. Сыро и слякотно, и все время налетал холодный ветер, а деревья все уже облетели. Но Рон все равно вывез Принса на дорожку и повез вокруг дома. 

— Погляди, они нервничают, — сказал Рон, помахав очередному парню в пиджаке. — Куда поедем? В Канаду или Мексику? 

Принс не ответил, и Рон остановился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он. Принс ошеломленно моргнул.

— Да. Да, я… 

— Неплохо, да? — оскалился Рон в улыбке. Ветер снова налетел, и темный, иссохший лист упал Принсу на колени. Принс уставился на него так, будто только что получил подарок. 

— Неплохо, — пробормотал он еле слышно.

***

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя нет даже телека, — сказал Рон в тысячный раз. На улице шел дождь, и в такую погоду Принсу лучше было не выходить из дома. Его тело не справлялось с низкими температурами, высокими, с влагой и ветром.

Рон не мог выносить больше скуку и тишину. 

— Если бы я был парализованным и богатым, как ты, я бы повесил напротив кровати огромный такой экран — на всю стену! — заявил Рон с тайной надеждой, что сможет убедить шефа. Он бы не устроился работать в этот дом, если бы его сразу предупредили, что здесь нет телека. 

— Не думаю, что я многое теряю. У меня есть книги, — возразил Принс. 

— Знаешь, что ты теряешь? Трансляции матчей. — Нет, это был неверный путь. — «Дискавери»! Одинокие киты и раки-отшельники, вымирающие птицы и все такое. — Принс не выглядел впечатленным. — Классику жанра, типа — «Человек-паук», «Джеймс Бонд», «Трансформеры». Или… вот кто у меня на футболке? Знаешь?

Принс вежливо уставился на его футболку. 

— Подозреваю, кто-то популярный?

— Дерьмо собачье! Да ты шутишь? Это шутка такая? — Рон не хотел кричать, но это за все рамки выходило. Он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. — Ты не смотрел «Король Лев»? Ты вообще с этой планеты, приятель? Нет, мне плевать. Плевать, как хочешь! Нам нужен ноутбук. Ты должен увидеть. Это изменит мою жизнь.

— _Это_ изменит мою жизнь, мистер Уизли? — насмешливо поднял бровь Принс. — Мультфильм про льва?

— Не только львы! Шакалы, мартышки, кабан и тушканчик… или кто он там был… черт, подожди… — Рон выскочил из комнаты. Вернулся спустя пару минут, с тонким серебристым лэптопом Пэнси. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы разобраться с ним. Штуковина даже отдаленно не напоминала дряхлые ноутбуки с уроков информатики. Но Рон был упрямее любой техники.

— Только смотри внимательно, не отвлекайся, — велел он, слушая вступительную песню. 

— Я постараюсь, если ты не будешь пыхтеть мне в лицо, — пробормотал Принс с несчастным видом.

Рон не хотел плакать, но был живым человеком и не смог удержаться. Принс, видно, был сделан из камня, потому что его лицо не дрогнуло ни на секунду, а Рон всю дорогу следил за этим, уместившись на краю кровати. 

Пришлось заняться образованием Принса и составить список фильмов, обязательных к просмотру. В отместку Принс заставил Рона посмотреть два абсолютно идиотских спектакля с субтитрами. 

Лэптоп пригодился и для другого.

— Зайди для меня на один сайт, — попросил Принс, когда по экрану в очередной раз ползли титры. Рон опасливо скосил глаза.

— Ну ладно, шеф, но потом я из комнаты выйду. Не хочу в таком участвовать, ясно?

— Прекрати молоть чушь и набирай. — Принс продиктовал адрес. Это был какой-то онлайн-аукцион, где Принс решил прикупить себе еще каких-то штуковин и хлама, который назывался «инсталляцией». А потом они вступили в борьбу с бизнесменом из Австралии, сражаясь за картину с желтой кляксой посредине. 

— Поднимай, — велел Принс жестко, пока Рон вбивал ставку. Нулей было уже столько, что у него кончики пальцев закололо.

— И столько ты отдашь за эту мазню? Брось, я тебе лучше состряпаю, — уговаривал он, но Принс впал в азарт, и даже Рон под конец триумфально завопил, когда они обскакали этого Крокодила Данди. Принс перевел дыхание, словно после настоящей драки, и уронил голову на подушку. У него даже щеки слегка порозовели, и Рон решил — черт с ней, с этой мазней, если она столько радости приносит, пусть висит хоть в каждой комнате.

Пока он вбивал номер карты, все равно трижды переспросил у Принса, не хочет ли тот вместо картины купить что-то другое — скажем, маленький остров или астероид. 

— Искусство, Уизли, это противоядие, — отрезал Принс. — В самые темные времена ты можешь будто коснуться руки другого человека, далекого, незнакомого, непонятного — и все равно что стать с ним заодно. Пусть даже на одно короткое мгновение, но это мгновение стоит куда дороже, чем я сейчас заплатил.

Рон вечером, в своей комнате, все же зашел на «взрослые» сайты — раз уж Принс не велел ему вернуть лэптоп на место. А уже потом, открыв окно в комнате и подпалив сигарету, проверил сайт с картиной — ему написали, что картину отправят в ближайшее время, прямиком из Парижа — в Лондон. Рон кликнул по изображению и сощурил глаза, таращась на желтое пятно. Работа называлась — «Самое счастливое воспоминание», но Рон, хоть убей, не мог сказать, что такого счастливого в разбитом яйце.

***

— Что это за хрень? Похоже на морского ежа. — Рон заглянул в плетеную корзину.

— Это артишоки, Уизли, — ответил Принс, объезжая вокруг стола. — Не говори, что всю жизнь питался только рыбой и картошкой.

— Еще я люблю тако, — оскорбился Рон. — И пиво.

— Ну разумеется, пиво, — кивнул Принс. — Теперь добавь травы. Быстрее, пока не закипело.

— Эй, это же не взрывчатка, просто соус, — рассмеялся Рон, но сгреб с блюдца горсть нарезанной зелени и бросил в кастрюлю. Принс принюхался. Раздул крылья носа. 

— Хочешь попробовать? — Рон опустил в кастрюлю деревянную ложку. — Жаль, тебе можно только этот противный пудинг. 

— Если готовишь ты, то мне не жаль, — проворчал Принс, но слизнул красную каплю с ложки. — Когда-то я любил готовить. Это нужно нашинковать, а не покромсать, — добавил он, подъехав на своем кресле к столу. Рон застонал, отложив нож.

— Я уже скучаю по тем временам, когда ты спокойно лежал в своей кровати, — признался он. — Ты хоть иногда бываешь доволен? 

— Спроси у мисс Паркинсон, — отозвался Принс невозмутимо. Пэнси стояла в дверях кухни, с сумкой на плече. 

— Уже семь, я пошла домой, — сообщила она Принсу. 

— Как, и на ужин не останешься? — Рон замахал руками, чтобы пар над кастрюлей пошел в сторону Пэнси. — Я тут шедевр приготовил, даже попробовать не хочешь?

— У меня есть личная жизнь, Уизли, — закатила Пэнси глаза. 

— Я оплачу вам сверхурочные, — внезапно сказал Принс. Пэнси замерла. Затем скорчила гримасу. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я открою вино. Из тех, которые дорогие, — пригрозила она, развернувшись на каблуках. Принс и Рон переглянулись.

— Вам не обязательно было это делать, — прошипел Рон. — В смысле, платить ей за свидание со мной. Это как-то…

— Просто наслаждайтесь, Уизли, — сказал Принс. — И постарайтесь ее не отравить.

Сначала они сели за стол все вместе, и это было кошмарно неловко. Принс отлично поддерживал беседу, и оказалось, когда он не сыплет оскорблениями, он может быть очень даже интересным собеседником. Они с Пэнси обсуждали какого-то художника, потом говорили об университетских курсах Пэнси и ее дипломной работе (Рон помалкивал, чтобы не сесть в лужу). Пэнси налегала на вино и почти не ела стряпню Рона, а Принс ел свой пудинг, когда Рон непринужденно подсовывал ему ложку под нос. Один-единственный раз Рон попытался рассказать забавную историю из тех, что имели успех у его друзей — про то, как он с братьями состряпал бомбу-вонючку для директора школы, но после его рассказа повисла мертвая тишина и Пэнси сказала, что принесет еще одну бутылку. 

Почти одновременно с этим Принс заявил, что устал, и Рон отвез его в спальню. Когда он положил его в постель, Принс сказал ему на ухо:

— У нее никого нет, ты знаешь? Вряд ли она тебе об этом сообщала, и все же.

— Не думаю, что я ей подхожу, — возразил Рон. — И потом, из тебя сводник так себе.

— Просто хотел как-нибудь отблагодарить тебя, — пробормотал Принс, закрыв глаза, и вау, это было что-то новенькое. 

— Ну, я еще не обналичил твой чек, но этого вполне достаточно, — ответил Рон, погасив лампу. В темноте Принс блестел глазами. — Позови, если что-то потребуется. 

— Выключи рацию, когда поведешь ее в спальню, — велел Принс. — Не желаю слушать ваши… упражнения.

Рон закатил глаза. 

— Ты озабоченный старикан.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Пэнси уже надела плащ и красила губы, глядя в маленькое карманное зеркальце. Рон собрал тарелки со стола. 

— Это было не так уж отвратно на вкус, — сказала Пэнси, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. 

— У Принса когда-нибудь была девушка? — спросил Рон. Пэнси вздернула брови. 

— С чего это ты?

— Думаю, заказать ли ему проститутку. — Рон подхватил полупустую бутылку со стола. 

— У нее должен быть член, чтобы что-то сработало, — ответила Пэнси. — Хотя вряд ли у него теперь что-то работает, знаешь. — Пэнси слегка пошатнулась на своих шпильках, но тут же сделала трезвое лицо и защелкнула зеркальце. — Спокойной ночи, озабоченный. 

— Проваливай, стерва. 

Когда она ушла, Рон сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Потом сунул руку в карман. Чертова рация все время была включена.

***

И снова была вереница визитеров. Круглоголовый мужчина, который принимал у Рона собеседование — Рон уже знал, что это поверенный Принса и его юрист. Еще приходили врачи, массажист, женщина, которая мыла Принса каждое утро, и мужчина из банка, которому Принс отдавал распоряжения насчет каких-то активов. 

— А может посоветуешь мне, во что вложиться? — Рон щелкал жвачкой, перекинув ногу через кресло. Принс сегодня слишком устал, чтобы ездить, так что остался в постели до вечера. — Ну, знаешь. Чтобы разбогатеть, как ты. 

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится, — покачал головой Принс. Он все еще проглядывал какие-то бумаги, которые Рон свалил ему на подставку для книг. 

— Почему? 

— Для богатства мало одного совета. Нужна… цепкость ума. И удача. И жажда. 

— Жажда? 

— Нужно отчаянно цепляться за возможности. Нужно по-настоящему хотеть вырваться из своей жизни… чтобы добиться этого. Тебя вполне устраивает та дыра, откуда ты родом, верно?

— Ну а ты из какой дыры? — резко перебил Рон, стараясь не краснеть ушами. Принс даже не собирался задевать его на этот раз, поэтому удивленно поднял брови, услышав такой тон. Но все же ответил.

— Слышал что-нибудь о тупике Прядильщиков?

Рон присвистнул. Ну конечно, он слышал. 

— Ладно, вопрос снят. — Рон снова щелкнул жвачкой. — Все равно я разбогатею после пары лет работы на тебя. Куплю себе яхту или что-то вроде.

— Не думаю, что твои планы сбудутся, — с сожалением ответил Принс. Он опустил голову, так, что волосы упали ему на лицо, и вряд ли он мог что-либо прочитать . — Но если так уж хочешь яхту, я завещаю тебе картину, которую мы купили вместе.

— Что? Ту мазню?.. — Рон рассмеялся, и Принс дернул уголком губ в улыбке.

— Видишь? Никакой цепкости.

***

Теперь у них были просмотры. Это помогало скрасить вечера; на улице темнело, огромные окна превращались в зеркала, и Рон включал прикроватную лампу. Он укладывал ноутбук Принсу на живот — универсальная подставка, никогда не ерзает — и включал что-нибудь, что могло бы Принса взбесить, насмешить или раззадорить. Если выбор был удачным, Принс весь фильм отпускал ироничные комментарии — лучше всякого комика, хоть записывай. И после титров еще долго возмущался, до чего нелепые картины снимают. Рон слушал, скорчив вежливую физиономию, и чем вежливей он становился, тем сильнее злился Принс.

В такие вечера у него ничего не болело.

— Итак, что за шедевр мы смотрим сегодня? — сухо спросил Принс, с таким видом, будто Рон плюхнул ему на живот кучу грязи. 

— Потрясный фильм, шеф, про таксиста. Актер хороший и музыка улет. — Рон отыскал нужный сайт и запустил видео. Оставив Принса глядеть рекламу, он выскочил из комнаты за попкорном. Вприпрыжку вернулся, облизывая на ходу соленые пальцы, с теплой миской у живота — и замер на пороге. Попкорн встал поперек горла.

Принс невозмутимо глядел в экран, а там какой-то кудрявый мужик уже вовсю жарил блондиночку у кухонной стойки. Камера наплывала под какими-то невероятными углами, так что хорошо было видно крепкий, блестящий от смазки член, который скользил внутрь и наружу.

— КХА-КХА. — Рон попытался сделать вдох, и Принс кинул на него взгляд.

— И когда же они сядут в такси? — уточнил он скучным тоном. 

Девчонка кричала все громче, ее груди подпрыгивали от каждого толчка, голова запрокинулась. Рон постучал себя кулаком по груди, пытаясь откашляться, но это не помогло. Хуже того: к парочке теперь присоединился еще один парень, абсолютно голый, с членом, который болтался чуть ли не до колена. Парень с конским членом встал позади кудрявого, сунул руку ему между ягодиц и сразу принялся там что-то натирать.

— Кх-х-х. — Рон снова начал стучать себя по груди, рассыпая попкорн по всей комнате. На глаза навернулись слезы. Щеки налились кровью.

— Уизли, не стоит так переживать, — нахмурился Принс, внимательно глядя, как он корчится. — Чего я там не видел?

Это, вероятно, вышибло из Рона последний дух, потому что он выронил миску и согнулся пополам, пытаясь откашляться. Так он и погибнет, подумать только — под звуки порно, ползая по ковру перед своим начальником. 

— Уизли? Уизли, — встревоженно позвал Принс. — Что ты там делаешь, мне не видно. Что происходит?

Залаяла собака. Откуда еще собака? Неужто эта троица и собаку там приспособила? Что за чертов сайт — что им подсунули вместо фильма? Рон метался по комнате, сшибая мебель, перед глазами все помутилось, Принс кричал ему про какого-то Хеймлиха, как будто сейчас время байки травить. Рон перегнулся через изножье кровати, с силой ударившись животом, а потом еще раз — о край письменного стола, повалив книги.

— Уизли! Уизли… — как сквозь воду, доносилось до Рона, а еще: — О ДА, АХ, ДА, ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ, ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ СИЛЬНЕЕ, СОСИ ЕГО, ДА. Я вызвал помощь, не смей здесь умирать! Сейчас тебе помогут.

И конечно, он вызвал — у Принса была экстренная кнопка на изголовье, на случай, если Рона не окажется рядом, и чтобы нажать ее головой, требовалось всего лишь почти-свернуть шею. Рон с ужасом прикинул, кто может явиться ему на помощь — с его паршивой жизнью это точно будет Пэнси — пока Рон тут корчится, плачет и хрипит, красный до кончиков ушей, под мокрые шлепки и хлюпанье из ноутбука.

Еще один героический рывок — почти сломавший кровать — и Рон смог сделать судорожный длинный вдох. Комок не пережеванного попкорна пролетел мимо носа Принса и исчез в складках простыни. Рон дотянулся до ноутбука, захлопнул его, а затем повернулся к людям в дверях.

— Мы в порядке, — прохрипел он, изобразив жуткий оскал. — Все под контролем.

— Мистер Принс? — Теперь Рон мог разглядеть пиджаков, из тех, кто дежурили у ворот.

— Еще не помер, — глухо ответил Принс, уткнувшись носом в съехавшую подушку.

— Да, мы тут… кино смотрим. — Рон поправил свитер, разогнулся и обошел кровать, наступив на кучу попкорна. Он усадил Принса удобней, пригладил ему волосы и показал большие пальцы парням. — Порядок, честно. — Когда пиджаки ушли, Рон ответил на пристальный взгляд Принса. — Что? Все под контролем, говорю же. — Он сгреб попкорн с ковра и закинул пару штук в рот. — Ладно, этот сайт мне не нравится, попробуем на другом.

— Милостивые небеса, — пробормотал Принс себе под нос.

***

— Я не хочу.

— Да ладно, шеф, это тебя не убьет.

— Серьезно.

— Вот так, только не заваливайся…

— Убери руки, отпусти меня.

— Осторожно, потихоньку…

— Я укушу тебя, Уизли.

— Вовсе не обязательно это делать. Вот и все!

— Мне не нравится.

— Просто заткнись на минутку и посмотри. 

Принс лежал на толстом клетчатом пледе под деревом. Сквозь ветви виднелось небо. Облака быстро плыли над ними. Рон закурил.

— Убери эту вонючую дрянь, Уизли.

— Вон та птица. На дереве. Это что за птица?

— Я не орнитолог. Не понимаю, с чего ты взял…

— Каждое утро начинает петь в шесть утра. Я уже с ума схожу. Прямо под моим окном. Но красиво, блин. 

— Это… это малиновка. 

— Так и думал, — фыркнул Рон. — Ты состоял во всех задротских кружках в школе, верно?

— Нет. Я не… в основном, проводил время в библиотеке.

— У меня есть подруга. Ты бы с ней поладил. Вот она бы точно могла с тобой обсудить твои картины, музыку и остальное. Жутко умная. 

— Меня вполне устраивает нынешнее положение вещей.

Рон с кряхтением растянулся на пледе, выпуская в воздух колечки. 

— Меня брат научил. Билл. Я чуть не сдох, пока тренировался. Почти разом пачку выкурил. 

— А я никогда не курил, — признался Принс. 

— Ну, тогда не стоит и начинать. 

— Я бы и не смог, Уизли, — раздраженно ответил Принс. Он имел в виду свои трубки. Рон так привык к ним, что перестал замечать, и теперь не мог представить, как лицо Принса бы выглядело без них. Из носа и за уши — как пряди волос. 

— Вкус все равно не очень, — утешил Рон, сделал затяжку и коротко чмокнул Принса в губы, выпуская дым. — Вот.

Принс замер. Его лицо обычно было таким подвижным. И лицо, и голос выражали больше, чем смогло бы тело любого человека. А иногда с лица сходило всякое выражение, и тогда Принс был как списанный манекен, вроде тех, которые используют в краш–тестах.

Рон видел такое в одной передаче.

— Это не смешно, — сказал Принс глухо, после паузы. — Не смешно. 

— А кто смеется, — бросил Рон, снова откинувшись на спину. — То облако похоже на хот-дог.

***

— Чем ты планируешь заниматься? — спросил Принс. Рон только что выволок кресло на открытую террасу, и планировал немного перевести дух. С такой работой он бицепсы накачает. Лав всегда говорила, что у него недокормленный вид. А он и был недокормленным.

— А какие есть предложения? — протянул Рон, перегнувшись через перила террасы. Кто-то точно ухаживал за этим садом, но он ни разу не видел садовника. Может, эти несчастные запуганные слуги появлялись по ночам и тихонько наводили порядок в доме — как добрые привидения. — Может, сыграть в футбол, покататься на роликах, или, например, набить парные татушки. 

— Все это очень заманчиво, но я говорю о тебе, — сухо отрезал Принс. — У тебя есть профессия?

— Я вроде как закончил колледж, — ответил Рон. Не совсем правда: с последнего курса он вылетел. Но там все равно ничего путного не проходили. — И я неплохо рифмую. 

— Твой отец и братья работают в автомастерской, верно? — Принс пропустил мимо ушей его слова. — Как вышло, что ты искал другую работу?

— У меня руки маловаты. — Рон покрутил ладонями перед носом Принса. — Видишь? Не такие лопаты, как должны бы. Инструменты держать неудобно.

Принс и бровью не повел. Его было тяжело расшевелить, но Рон не сдавался. 

— Я собираюсь стать добровольным участником экспериментов. Говорят, есть такие, где тебе дают ЛСД, а потом еще платят за это. Ну, это на старости лет. — Он скорчил гримасу. — А до тех пор планирую висеть на твоей шее.

— Ты должен понять, что тебе доставляет радость, — сказал Принс. — А потом придумать, как получать за это деньги. Нельзя вечно плыть по течению, как мусор в реке. 

— Я что, не проверил календарь? — Рон взглянул на веснушчатое запястье, где были его воображаемые часы. — Сегодня день занудства? Я должен подарить тебе подарок? 

Принс поджал губы. 

— Просто подумай об этом. Знаю, тебе наверняка со школьной скамьи внушали, что ты безнадежен и проживешь маленькую никчемную жизнь. — Рон хохотнул, но под взглядом Принса на секунду прекратил кривляться. Принс не двинулся, но глядел так, будто вдруг оказался нос к носу с Роном, и это. Вау. Было впечатляюще. — Это не так. Не должно быть так, ясно? 

Рон сглотнул.

— Как скажешь, шеф.

***

Наступил долгожданный выходной — первый выходной за долгое время, и Рон не хотел покидать дом. 

— Вдруг что-то случится? — сказал он, пока Пэнси выталкивала его в холл. — Ты позвонишь, если я вдруг срочно понадоблюсь?

— Если сюда вломятся террористы и скажут, что в качестве выкупа им нужны тупые шутки, я тебе позвоню, — сказала Пэнси. — Давай, проваливай, проветрись немного. 

Рон сел в автобус и сунул в уши наушники. Наконец-то нормальная музыка, а не скрипичные завывания. Он вышел на своей остановке, не заплатив за проезд. 

Дома он застал только мать. Джинни была в колледже, Фред и Джордж — на исправительных работах, остальные в мастерской. Молли всплеснула руками, когда Рон скинул кроссовки и прошлепал на кухню. 

— Ну и где ты был? 

— Ма, я же сказал, что нашел работу. — Рон увернулся от шумного поцелуя в ухо, сцапал со сковородки картофелину, огреб ложкой. Молли засуетилась, принялась разогревать всю еду, что была в доме, и рассказывать все новости сразу. И хотя каждый день в семействе что-то происходило , все было по-старому. У Джинни новый мальчик, Фреда и Джорджа отправили на исправительные работы, что-то в доме сломалось, долги у отца растут, Чарли звонил, просил навестить и передать ему кое-что — Рон обещал, что поедет, если его отпустят на работе.

— Ну а ты? — Молли все никак не могла сесть с ним за стол. — Как работа, не слишком опасная?

Рон хлебом собирал подливку со дна тарелки. 

— Не особо. — Он подумал и добавил: — Ничего незаконного, ма.

— Да, да, — кивнула она, беспокойно переставляя чашки. Не поверила. 

Рон доел и сунул тарелки в раковину. Молли уговаривала его еще посидеть — дождаться отца с работы, поужинать всей семьей, но он отказался. 

— Надо бежать, хочу с друзьями встретиться, — сказал он, обняв ее на прощание. От нее пахло домом: выпечкой и пыльным диваном, на котором она проводила вечера за сериалом. 

Пока Молли собирала ему в спортивную сумку чистые носки и прочую ерунду, Рон снял со шкафа большую керамическую лягушку, отвинтил ей голову и кинул чек к остальным семейным деньгам — в основном, звенящим. Лягушка таращилась на него тупыми глазами. Вся кухня вроде стала меньше и темнее с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз. 

Рон думал, что в телефоне будет много пропущенных сообщений и звонков, но никто его особо не искал. Он позвонил Гермионе и договорился, что встретит ее с работы. Они прошлись через парк и свернули к реке. Гермиона достала из сумки два шоколадных рогалика. 

— Его настоящая фамилия — Снейп, — сказала она, кидая хлеб чайкам. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Интернет, Рон. — Гермиона закатила глаза. — И газеты.

— Дались вам эти газеты.

— Я просто сложила два и два. Он… опасный человек. 

— Я уже прочитал. 

— Он выступит на суде по делу Реддла через неделю. Это очень громкое слушание. Поверить не могу, что ты во всем этом замешан. 

— Я не замешан. Я просто с ним живу. Он нормальный, вообще-то.

Гермиона покосилась на него.

— Он не может быть нормальным, Рон. Он сообщник убийцы. 

— Убийство по неосторожности, — возразил Рон. Гермиона смотрела так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. — Что? Я тоже умею гуглить. За это даже не всегда срок дают. А он… раскаялся, уж поверь мне. 

— Кто раскаялся? — К ним подошел Гарри, его очки запотели, а щеки раскраснелись. На нем была форма, и Рон, как обычно, почувствовал смутное желание дать деру. Бобби всегда так на него действовали.

— Мы говорим о Снейпе, — сказала Гермиона. 

— О, черт! — Гарри запустил руку в волосы, как делал со школьных лет. — История просто мрак. Такие люди не раскаиваются.

— Ты рассказала все ему? — возмутился Рон, повернувшись к Гермионе.

— Гарри наш друг, — защищаясь, ответила она. — Конечно, я рассказала.

— Я не собираюсь лезть в это, приятель, — сказал Гарри успокаивающим тоном, который всегда бесил Рона до ужаса. — Просто, ну. Держись от всей этой грязи подальше, ладно? У тебя ведь уже были проблемы, и ты не хочешь снова ввязаться в неприятности, Рон.

— А я-то уже забыл, спасибо, что всегда мне напоминаешь, — огрызнулся Рон. 

Гермиона сделала большие глаза.

— Рон! 

— Что? Вы оба такие праведники, хоть сейчас в суд присяжных. А о нем что знаете? Да он умнее вас обоих в сто раз. И… и благородней. И… и…

— Рон? — Гарри тронул его за рукав, и Рон прижал кулаки к глазам.

— Тише, — пробормотала Гермиона, становясь рядом, так, чтобы ветер не задувал ему в расстегнутую куртку. 

— Думаю, он планирует умереть после суда. 

Гарри и Гермиона обняли его с двух сторон.

— Он хочет умереть, и всех это устраивает.

Рон всхлипнул и выругался, потом еще раз, громче, и Гермиона сунула ему в рот кончик своего шарфа.

Потом они пошли в паб и выпили больше, чем могли оплатить.

***

— Вот, — сказал Рон, вынимая промасленный пакет. — Рыба и картошка.

— Мне нельзя это есть.

— Но ты можешь понюхать. Мне казалось, ты говорил что-то о рыбе и картошке.

— Я ненавижу эту еду, — ответил Принс, глядя, как Рон ходит по комнате, вынимая из рюкзака разные вещи. Казалось, ему любопытно и в то же время смешно. Рон не делал ничего смешного. Только путался иногда в конечностях. — Что там еще?

— Теплый свитер.

— Зачем?

— Ну, скоро зима, — ответил Рон, встряхивая свитер. — И мама боялась, что в доме холодно. Она связала мне свитер с первой буквой моего имени. Видишь?

— Да, я догадался, — иронично ответил Принс, глядя на свитер. — Сколько ты выпил?

— Не так уж и много. Я крепкий парень. Кого угодно перепью.

— Не стоит этим гордиться.

— Она и тебе может связать. Знаешь. Здесь бывает холодно ночами.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — ответил Принс, отворачиваясь. Он кинул взгляд на окно. — Скоро пойдет первый снег.

— Да. Через месяц или меньше. А потом можно будет нарядить елку. 

— Не люблю осень, — признался вдруг Принс. — Не лучшее время года. Жаль, что… жаль, что до снега еще так долго. 

— Хочешь, я могу тебе одолжить свой свитер? На время. — Рон накинул Принсу на грудь свитер и сам чуть не упал сверху. — Красный тебе идет. 

— Сколько ты выпил? — снова спросил Принс, непривычно мягким тоном. — Тебе лучше идти в постель. Твой выходной еще не закончился, не стоит здесь торчать. 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты скучал здесь один.

— Я буду в порядке, — твердо сказал Принс. — Ты увиделся со своими друзьями?

— Да. 

— Ты не рассказывал им обо мне? 

— Нет, — сказал Рон. — Я ведь читал контракт.

— Хорошо. — Принс закрыл глаза. — И хорошо, что я парализован ниже шеи, ведь твой свитер наверняка ужасно колючий.

Рон дотронулся до его пальцев. Холодные и жесткие, как ледышки. 

— Мой отец много пил, — сказал Принс сонным голосом. — Он пил, пока не отказала печень, и потом бы продолжил, если бы я не запихнул его в лечебницу. Там он и умер, в одиночестве. Не думаю, что ты захотел бы повторить его судьбу, Уизли. 

— Так ты беспокоишься обо мне? — хмыкнул Рон. Принс нахмурился, не открывая глаз. 

— Этого еще не хватало.

***

Рон поднял баллончик.

— Так ты уверен?

Принс сидел в своем кресле, глядя в окно. 

— Вперед, Уизли, — сказал он скучным тоном. Рон встряхнул баллончик. С шипением вырвалась струя краски. Рон рисовал с размахом, так, чтобы захватить всю стену. — Кто это? Королева Виктория? — уточнил Принс, прищурившись. Рон усмехнулся. 

— Ну да, а что, не похоже? — Рон добавил длинные темные патлы. Принс закатил глаза. — Ладно, теперь это выглядит не так ужасно, — Рон отошел на пару шагов назад и склонил голову к правому плечу, к левому, оценивая. — Итак, сколько бы ты дал за это искусство?

— Если учесть, что один дюйм этих шелковых итальянских обоев стоит больше, чем все, что на тебе надето…

— Ладно, просто замри, я хочу дорисовать туловище, — перебил его Рон, снова поднимая баллончик.

— Я постараюсь не двигаться, — пообещал Принс.

Когда все было закончено, портрет занимал почти все пространство стены в коридоре. 

— Вам явно близок размах средневековых живописцев… — заметил Принс одобрительно. — И вы польстили модели, увеличив размеры носа, но это простительно для творческой натуры.

— А можно мне нарисовать в своей комнате голую цыпочку? — спросил Рон, вспомнив картину с мужиком в лосинах. У Принса не было ни единой картины с голой цыпочкой, хотя это самая лучшая часть искусства. 

— Ни в чем себя не ограничивайте, — бросил Принс, вновь отвернувшись к окну. 

Рон снова засмеялся.

— Да это мой девиз по жизни!

***

Когда наступали боли, Принс замыкался в себе. Молчал, глядя в одну точку или бессмысленно блуждая взглядом по комнате. Его тело почти не выделяло пот, наоборот, высыхало, как скрученный лист с дерева. Губы трескались. Когда Рон наклонял к его рту специальный стакан-непроливайку, Принс пил бездумно, даже не фокусируя взгляд, и вряд ли понимал, кто рядом с ним.

Боль отупляла его. Однажды Рон спросил, как это ощущается — как может болеть тело, которое ты больше не чувствуешь? 

— Как будто воздух между кожей и мышцами, и этот воздух горит. Я не хочу об этом говорить, — проскрипел Принс, и Рон дал ему таблетку. Принс ел таблетки горстями, как леденцы, и Рон был уверен — пожелай он, никто не заметит, если пропадет одна или две. Но торчать на этом он не хотел. Он хотел оставаться в ясном сознании — на случай, если будет нужен.

Принс часами лежал без единого звука и без движения, а потом по его телу начинали проходить судороги, и это значило, что приступ заканчивался. Его руки и ноги мелко, беспорядочно вздрагивали — будто пытались проснуться; голова съезжала по подушке под неудобном углом, глаза закатывались. Рон садился на край постели и прижимал его плечи к матрасу, пока все не пройдет.

***

Чем меньше оставалось времени до суда, тем больше было у Принса посетителей. Так что иногда Рон целый день был предоставлен сам себе. Он привык к тому, что в доме постоянно ошивались посторонние — с дипломатами, в костюмах, иногда с кобурой на поясе, но всегда в штатском. У них всегда был внимательный застывший взгляд, и Рона они не игнорировали, как всю остальную прислугу в доме.

И как-то один из незнакомцев с ним заговорил.

— Я не могу найти ванную. — У него было произношение, как у мальчика из католической школы. Прямой пробор и синтетический синий пиджак. Какой-нибудь младший помощник адвоката. Рон ткнул пальцем.

— Туда, и налево. Не ошибетесь. 

— Спасибо, вы очень добры, — сказал парень, как будто Рон только что спас с проезжей части его любимую бабулю. — Вы его родственник?

— А что, мы похожи? — возмутился Рон. Он повернулся одной и другой щекой, позволяя себя разглядеть. — Где ты видишь нос, как у ведьмы из сказки? Или там фирменный сарказм? Я его сиделка, ясно?

— Простите, — пробормотал парень. — Я думал, в доме есть кто-то из его близких. Родня или там… его партнер. 

— Партнер?

— Возлюбленный.

— Зачем вам... — начал Рон, а потом осекся. Заметил диктофон, торчащий из кармана пиджака. 

Пришлось спустить ублюдка с лестницы. 

Спустя полчаса его кулак отмокал в фарфоровой миске, полной настойки какой-то травы, которую Принс настоятельно посоветовал. Костяшки у Рона были разбиты, но видели бы вы того парня. Вряд ли еще один журналист осмелится прошмыгнуть в дом после такого.

— Ты не можешь избивать людей в моем доме, — сказал Принс. — Мы же не варвары. 

— Да, да, как угодно. Нужно было проводить его в твою спальню и дать порыться в грязном белье. Или дать интервью — глядишь, заработал бы премию. — Принс безмятежно улыбался, пока Рон кипел от возмущения. — И вообще, в нашем доме — а я ведь тоже здесь живу, заметь — я не хочу видеть никаких грязных журналюг. 

— Повышаю тебя до рыцаря замка, — произнес Принс. Он выглядел утомленным, но нашел силы сказать «спасибо».

***

В последнюю неделю перед судом каждый день приходил человек, который надолго запирался в комнате с Принсом и записывал его показания. Принс все равно должен был повторить их на суде, и Рон не понимал, зачем столько лишней мороки. К тому же, после таких визитов Принс всегда плохо себя чувствовал и срывал злость на всех, кто окажется рядом.

Обычно это был Рон.

— Да что за собака тебя укусила? — однажды спросил Рон, когда получил по полной за то, что шмыгнул носом в присутствии Его Величества. — А знаешь, что? С меня хватит. — Он подошел к музыкальной системе и принялся тыкать на все подряд, чтобы включить радио. Поискал волну, врубил погромче, услышав что-то заводное. — Вот, так-то лучше. Давай, хватит щурится на меня. — Рон принялся танцевать, разгоняясь под музыку все быстрее и быстрее. — Ну, подключайся! Это полезно, знаешь, чтобы сбросить пар, — Рон пощелкал пальцами у Принса перед лицом. — Давай, подвигай головой. Она же у тебя еще не отмерла! 

И Рон показал, как надо двигать. Принс, все это время глядящий на него тяжелым мрачным взглядом, процедил:

— Я тебе не индийская танцовщица, Уизли.

Но Рон видел, что уголок его губ подрагивает, так что удвоил усилия. Он кривлялся и дрыгался, как последний идиот, и скажи ему кто раньше, что он будет так стараться для кого-то — даже не для девчонки! — он бы показал средний палец. А теперь… теперь он показывал все, на что было способно его тощее вертлявое тело. 

И Принс не выдержал, ухмыльнулся. Дернул бровью, правой, левой, свел их к переносице и задрал наверх. 

— Ого! — крикнул Рон, не прекращая танец. — Что это было? Верхний брейк? Да ты хорош! 

Принс поднажал еще немного, Рон запрыгнул на кресло, прямо в ботинках, извиваясь и подпевая песне, а потом от двери кто-то кашлянул.

— Эй, это закрытая вечеринка! — воскликнул Рон, глядя на Пэнси. 

— И я кажется четко озвучил, что съемка в доме запрещена, — нервно добавил Принс. Пэнси хищно улыбнулась им обоим, опустила телефон и плавно вышла из комнаты.

— Вы ведь ее остановите? — тревожно спросил Принс, повернув голову к Рону. 

— Вряд ли ее кто-то уже остановит, — уныло сказал Рон, но спрыгнул с кресла и бросился вслед за секретаршей.

***

Принс стал будто живее, хотя и был злой, как собака. Он не лежал, часами глядя в пустоту, как делал раньше. Он много говорил и с аппетитом ел, когда приходило время, хотя его еда по-прежнему пахла и выглядела, как кошачьи консервы. 

Как будто с каждым днем, рассказывая все большую часть истории, он сбрасывал с себя лишний груз и освобождался. Рон думал именно так, пока однажды Принс не сказал рассеянно:

— Осталось пять дней.

— До суда?

— Да… именно.

И тогда Рон понял, что он считает каждый день и с каждым днем все больше говорит, все спокойнее переносит бритье, купание и прием лекарств, и все остальное. Однажды он даже попросил Рона — сам попросил, словами, через рот — чтобы Рон его расчесал.

— Да мне вообще не сложно, — пробормотал Рон, схватившись за щетку. Он устроился так, чтобы Принс опирался спиной о его грудь, и принялся за работу. Принс закрыл глаза, на его расслабленном лице блуждала слабая улыбка. Рон сцепил зубы так сильно, что челюсть заныла.

Свернуть бы шею этому хрычу. Задумал умереть — и радуется. А всем вокруг наплевать, лишь бы продолжал платить, рассказывать, что он там еще делает. Искупитель хренов. И хоть бы слово сказал.

— Полегче, Уизли, — прошипел Принс, когда Рон снова дернул его за волосы. — Что с тобой сегодня такое?

— Полный порядок, шеф. Надо отлить. — Он скользнул с кровати, уложил Принса на подушки и вышел в сад. Прошел дождь, и воздух был мокрый, душный. Рон закурил, а потом пнул фаянсового ангела так сильно, что тот улетел в темноту.

***

Он почти дочитал книгу про тюремную цыпочку — конечно, Принс водил его за нос, и ничего из того, что себе Рон представил, в книжке не было. Но автор и правда писал смешно — не так, чтобы прямо в голос ржать, но с каким-то суховатым злым юмором, как у самого Принса. И Рон читал. И даже вот — почти закончил. 

Между страниц он нашел фотографию. Старую и явно там забытую — вряд ли Принс помнил вообще, что она существует. На фотографии Принс был с какой-то девчонкой, он стоял вполоборота, ссутулившись, так, что волосы падали на лицо, и на нем был дурацкий черный пиджак на два размера больше нужного, но он… Принс выглядел счастливым. Он улыбался, и даже — вот тебе дела — не злобно улыбался, как будто сейчас гадость скажет. Просто улыбался. 

И еще он был высоким. Рон и не понимал до сих пор, что Принс высокий — привык глядеть на него сверху. 

Рон долго лежал в своей постели, разглядывая фотографию. А потом положил ее в верхний ящик своей позолоченной прикроватной тумбочки. Не свистнул — так. На память.

***

Рано утром накануне суда Рон ворвался в спальню.

— Ты можешь написать книгу!

— Что это еще? — Принс недовольно поморщился. Он полусидел в постели, и скандинавка ставила ему утреннюю капельницу. — В такое время я тебя еще не видел.

— Да просто… мне тут в голову пришло! — Рон пытался перевести дух. — Напиши книгу. 

— Зачем? 

Рон почти зарычал от раздражения. Ну и кто здесь страдает от недостатка «цепкости»? 

— Ты умный. Тебе есть что сказать. И книгу можно писать без помощи тела. Я смотрел один фильм — там чувак мог только моргать. Так вот, он наморгал страниц двести! А ты можешь диктовать. Я буду записывать?

— Ты-ы? — Он изогнул бровь, улыбнулся. Скандинавка неторопливо продолжила утренние процедуры. Ей все нипочем. 

— Или на диктофон. Да много вариантов! Есть специальные устройства, чтобы паралитики могли печатать, прямо глазами управляют — нет, я серьезно — без дураков!.. — Он гуглил. — Неважно, как. Важно, что ты сможешь заняться делом. Научным исследованием, или там эссе какое-нибудь. Занудское. 

Принс терпеливо дождался, пока Рон закончит орать. На лице у него застыла странная гримаса: насмешливая и в то же время почти ласковая. 

— Я рад, что тебя так будоражит литература, Уизли. Но я не писатель.

— Это неважно! У тебя полно времени. Научись быть писателем! — возразил Рон. — Ты спрашивал, какие у меня планы, что я хочу делать. Я хочу продвигать твою книгу. У нас будет совместный бизнес. Я знаю нужных людей, а ты… ну, ты меня научишь, как с ними говорить. 

Принс пробормотал что-то скандинавке, и та оставила в покое его руку, которую разминала своими огромными лапищами. Она вышла из комнаты, и Принс выразительно глядел на кресло, пока Рон туда не плюхнулся. 

— Я хочу кое-что устроить. Небольшую… вечеринку. Для близких друзей. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты присутствовал, — заявил Принс.

— Вечеринка? Да я всегда готов, — пробормотал Рон, сбитый с толку резкой сменой темы. — А ты что… любишь такие вещи?

— Пожалуй, не в том формате, к которому ты привык. — Принс склонил голову к плечу. — Почеши мне лоб, пожалуйста. Не здесь, ниже. Спасибо. Так вот, просто узкий круг людей, с которыми мне повезло познакомиться. Немного вкусной еды, немного вина, немного музыки. Ничего особенного, но я хотел официально тебя пригласить.

— Ну, мне по-любому придется там быть. Кто-то же должен будет пичкать тебя этим дерьмопудингом, — проворчал Рон. Принс все глядел на него так, будто они лучшие друзья, и Рон не мог больше выносить его взгляд. Уши горели, да все лицо горело. — Ладно, ты подумай про книгу. Идея просто улет. А я… не закончил там… дела. Разные.

— Разумеется, — серьезно кивнул Принс. 

***

Подготовка началась сразу же, и Рон понял, что это не сиюминутное желание, а давно продуманное решение. Пэнси командовала вереницей доставщиков — куда класть вино, куда еду, куда цветы. Рон не врубился, для чего столько цветов, они же не на свадьбе… и не на похоронах. Но Пэнси свое дело знала.

Позже пришли люди, чтобы заняться садом. Это значит — поставить там небольшую конструкцию, обтянутую брезентом, вроде полевой палатки, где можно будет скрыться от дождя. На ветвях деревьев повесили гирлянды. За какие-то полтора часа вечно серый, промозглый сад превратился в место с картинки. 

И Принса тоже привели в порядок. Почистили, поскребли, засунули в лучший костюм — Принс и правда в нем хорош, разве что слишком худой. Его гладко выбрили и даже волосы завязали за спиной в низкий хвост. Рон бы никогда не сказал, что мужик с хвостом может выглядеть элегантно, но Принсу удалось.

К несчастью, Рон тоже должен был выглядеть элегантно.

— Я это не надену, — с ужасом повторял он, держа в руках сорочку.

— Это дизайнерская вещь, хотя бы примерь, — терпеливо убеждал его Принс. 

— На ней какие-то рюши. Она женская. И времен моей бабули.

— Это манжеты, Уизли, оторочены кружевом. Мужская модель, и цвет вам будет весьма к лицу. В одном только угадали, это действительно винтаж.

— Это ночная сорочка! — прохрипел Рон. Чем дольше он смотрел на свой наряд, который для него приготовил Принс, тем сильнее убеждался, что все это — чтобы поиздеваться. — Ладно, пошутили и хватит. Я надену свои джинсы и чистую рубашку, так пойдет? — попросил он. Сорочка цвета свернувшейся крови лежала в дизайнерской коробке. 

— Пожалуйста, Уизли, — мягко проговорил Принс, и это был удар ниже пояса. — Порадуй меня сегодня. Клянусь тебе, ты будешь в этом наряде неотразим. Мисс Паркинсон потеряет голову с первого взгляда. 

— Черта с два, — проворчал Рон, но смирился с неизбежным. Принс хочет сделать из него посмешище — ну что с того, смех продлевает жизнь! 

***

Вечером начали подтягиваться гости.

Сначала пришел смазливый парень в рубашке с крокодильчиком на груди — да-да, мы поняли, придурок! — он поцеловал Пэнси в щеку так, будто это самое простое дело. Пэнси была на своих самых высоких каблуках, и на голову его выше, что немного утешило Рона.

Потом явился старикан с бородой — он пришел под ручку с пожилой дамой, у которой волосы были затянуты в пучок так туго, что кожа на висках натянулась и глаза стали, как у китаянки. Дама принесла с собой бутылочку отличного шотландского виски, и Рон смирился, что вечер проведет среди стариков. Потом зашел мужчина — из тех, с кем точно не захочешь встретиться в темном переулке. У него была спутанная густая борода, как у байкера, и такие же пышные волосы, и в этом волосяном клубке едва проступало его лицо. Все его тело — руки, ноги, особенно плечи — было непомерно большим. Что у такого громилы могло быть общего с Принсом, оставалось только гадать.

Гости ели закуски и вели беседы, и Рон болтался между них, пока Принс по рации не позвал его.

«Я готов».

Рон перетащил Принса в кресло и оправил лацканы его пиджака, окинул критическим взглядом.

— Ну как я, Уизли? — спросил Принс серьезно.

— Полный отпад, шеф. 

Рон хотел вывезти Принса в коридор, но тот покачал головой и сам медленно двинул кресло в путь. Рон шел следом, как лакей — или кто там несет подол фрака. 

Он уже смекнул, что больше гостей не ожидается и вся эта заваруха из-за парочки стариков и странных типов. Но он не собирался ни о чем переживать — налегал на вино из каких-то особых запасов (на его вкус, кислятина редкая, но до виски пока очередь не дошла), вполуха слушал разговоры и таскал канапе со всех подносов, которые попадались ему на пути. 

Принс коротко пообщался со старушкой, причем она пустилась в воспоминания о том, каким Принс был талантливым и особенным — словно уже произносила надгробную речь. Старик лишь шепнул что-то Принсу, склонившись к его уху и на секунду сжав плечо, и Принс кивнул, закрыв глаза. Громила подошел к Принсу и вдруг съежился, уменьшился весь, как складной стул, чуть ли не сев на ковер перед креслом — чтобы глядеть Принсу в лицо, пока они говорят. Принс тепло с ним пообщался. Потом смазливый женишек Пэнси уволок Принса в дальний угол, и там они долго что-то обсуждали.

— Он передаст Тео все дела, — заметила Пэнси, помахивая своим бокалом, чтобы вино вертелось. — Тео был его ассистентом, еще до… еще давно. Приятно, что Принс вспомнил про него сегодня.

— Ну, он, похоже… славный парень, — выдавил Рон кисло, и Пэнси рассмеялась, ущипнув его за руку. 

— А ты отлично выглядишь, бабуля, — сказала она, ускользая к другим гостям.

Они сели за стол, и еда была — как в лучшем ресторане. Старик и Принс говорили о какой-то редкой книге, которую старику удалось раздобыть в букинистической лавке где-то на краю земли. Принс казался действительно увлеченным. Он говорил с каждым, даже к Рону, который старался помалкивать и не позориться, обращался то и дело.

— Мистер Уизли — мой компаньон и спаситель, — сказал он вместо торжественного тоста. — Мои руки, ноги и сердце. Без него я бы и глотка не получил. — Принс кивнул на бокал, который Рон поднес к его губам.

— Точно, шеф? — шепнул Рон секунду спустя. — Вам же нельзя такое, как бы потом плохо не было.

— Позволь мне сегодня просто получить удовольствие, — тихо ответил Принс. — То, что мне еще доступно.

Рон не нашелся, что возразить. 

Он и сам налегал на напитки, так что скоро шум голосов стал сливаться в общий гул, а руки чесались устроить драку или что-то сломать. Он вышел из-за стола и подкрутил звук музыкальной системы. 

— Черт, опять эта опера. — Рон обернулся на гостей. Принс затеял с Тео долгий спор на тему недвижимости, старик со своей спутницей о чем-то шептались вполголоса, поглядывая на Принса так, будто он вот-вот упадет замертво, Пэнси сидела в телефоне, а великан ковырял в своей тарелке, смешно ухватив вилку кончиками пальцев, будто боялся погнуть.

Рон включил музыку повеселее. Гости начали оживать, когда он принялся покачиваться, пытаясь уловить ритм.

_Детка, детка, весь танцпол горит  
И твое тело чувствует бит  
Мы сегодня танцуем до утра,  
Танцуем до утра,  
Это наша ночь!_

Рон протянул руку Пэнси, и та засмеялась, качая головой. Но Рон продолжил танцевать, и вдруг старушка поднялась. Она неплохо двигалась — для дамы своего возраста. Рон покружил ее немного, вызвав взрыв хохота. Старик поднялся, и Пэнси спрятала свой телефон, раз в жизни решив не вести себя, как последняя стерва. Тео танцевал так, будто понятия не имел, что его руки и ноги способны двигаться. Громила с каждым движением понемногу разрушал гостиную — то ронял стул, то задевал стол, с дребезгом его подвинув, то топал так, что трещал паркет, но главное, он чувствовал ритм и улыбался во все лицо. 

Так-то лучше. Одна песня сменяла другую, и они танцевали. Принс откатился к стене, чтобы наблюдать за ними. Его глаза блестели, широко открытые, будто он никогда не видел подобного. Бедняга и не слыхал о нормальных вечеринках. Рон подошел к нему, не прекращая танцевать, и Принс изобразил для него верхний брейк.

— Отлично, — Рон схватился за подлокотники кресла, — только что ты тут стену подпираешь? — Он вывез Принса на танцпол, и тот принялся покачивать головой в такт, пока остальные — каждый в меру своих возможностей — двигался и кружился. 

Потом они выпили еще вина и пошли в сад, где приглашенный музыкант долго и пронзительно терзал виолончель. Принс слушал всем собой, так что Рон удержался от комментариев. Он дымил вместе с Тео, пока остальные наслаждались концертом. 

И — ладно, этот Теодор Нотт и впрямь был не самый худший выбор для Пэнси. 

Огни горели в темноте, ночь скрыла ограду, унылые голые ветки деревьев и охрану по периметру, и Рон подумал, что не так уж это уныло — эти стариковские мажорские приемы. Шуршание колес по гравию ему подсказало, что Принс его отыскал.

— Пора домой? — Рон обернулся. — Ладно, у тебя уже нос весь синий. Нужно было взять плед. — Он поправил горловину водолазки, спрятав под тканью бугристый шрам на горле у Принса. 

— Еще немного, — попросил Принс. — Взгляни на звезды, до чего яркие.

— Да просто ты набрался, приятель. — Рон похлопал его по плечу. — Весь в папашу, верно?

Принс не ответил, глядя в небо, и Рон тоже прикусил язык.

Потом пришло время попрощаться с гостями. Принс долго беседовал со стариком в дальнем уголке сада. Рон не следил за ними, просто приглядывал, околачиваясь у зеленой изгороди. Он видел, как старик взял в ладони лицо Принса и поцеловал его в лоб. Потом Принс попрощался со старушкой, которая уже тоже изрядно набралась и все время промокала глаза под очками большим клетчатым платком. Она неуклюже обняла Принса, едва не заехав ему по лицу своей седой шишкой. Великан громогласно и долго распинался на тему того, до чего же Принс ему помог когда-то, и как жаль, что все теперь так, а не иначе, и Принс кивал с застывшей кривой улыбкой на лице. Когда к нему подошел Тео, Принс уже был белый как покойник, и явно держался из последних сил.

— Уверен, что справишься сам? — спросила Пэнси на пороге. Тео обнимал ее за талию, темно-зеленое платье с очень смелым декольте сверкало, как змеиная кожа. 

— Проваливайте, любовнички, — грубо ответил Рон, чмокнув ее в щеку. 

Потом они остались с Принсом одни. 

— Так, ну, теперь в кровать? Завтра важный день, нехорошо будет, если ты с похмелья что-нибудь не то на суде скажешь. — Рон взялся за ручки кресла. Принс запрокинул голову.

— Выпьем еще немного, Уизли, — сказал он. — Еще по стаканчику перед сном. Не хочу, чтобы день закончился.

— Ты здесь начальник, — пробормотал Рон. Они пригасили верхний свет, включили музыку, и Рон чокнулся сам с собой бокалами, прежде чем поднести один к губам Принса. Тот совсем выдохся, похоже, и его голова безвольно привалилась к спинке кресла. Но взгляд все еще был живым, внимательным.

— Я ведь сказал, что ты будешь неотразим, — заметил Принс, глядя на Рона. Тот одернул бархатный пиджак. Он все еще чувствовал себя нелепо в этой одежке, но, по крайней мере, Принс над ним не смеялся. 

— Не знаю, из какого сундука ты это старье выкопал, но если потом у меня заведутся блохи… — угрожающе проговорил он, заставив Принса улыбнуться. Они говорили о чем-то в тот вечер, слушая старомодные песни, и Рон, хоть убей, не вспомнил бы, о чем. 

Наконец Принс начал клевать носом, а Рон случайно опрокинул на него остатки вина из бокала.

— Упс. — Рон засмеялся. — Ладно, лучше бы нам поспать. 

Принс основательно надрался, потому что даже ни слова не сказал по поводу испорченной одежды — а пятно было приличным. Рон и сам с трудом довез кресло до спальни, дважды не вписавшись в повороты, а потом понял, что пьянее, чем думал — когда уронил Принса поперек кровати, чуть не разбив ему лоб об угол тумбочки. 

— Ладно, ладно, сейчас, — бормотал он. — Дерьмо! Не кипятись только. — Он с пыхтением переворачивал Принса, как огромную ростовую куклу, и Принс смеялся. На лбу у него вылезла большая шишка, как в американских мультиках про койота. Рон засмеялся тоже, расстегивая его рубашку. Да эти крохотные пуговицы были просто издевательством! А вино-то крепче, чем казалось на вкус. Эти дорогие вина жутко коварная штука. 

Наконец он стащил пиджак и рубашку, расстегнул ремень и спустил штаны до лодыжек, а там запутался.

— Ботинки, — пропыхтел Принс, не прекращая смеяться. — Черт возьми, Уизли, ты бесполезное создание.

— Это мне говорит мужик, который носит чулки, — огрызнулся Рон беззлобно.

— Это компрессионные чулки, и лучше бы тебе их тоже снять. 

— А ты помолчи и не командуй. — Рон швырнул на пол одежду, одним неопрятным комком. Завтра кто-нибудь приберет, погладит и отчистит. Сейчас у него были дела поважнее. Он рывком подтянул Принса по кровати так, чтобы тот мог удобно лечь на подушку. Принс тяжело дышал, словно сам ворочал Рона по кровати, а не наоборот. Рон запыхался тоже. Он вытащил из шкафа ночную сорочку шефа — вроде тех, что носили викторианские старые девы.

— Спасибо, что составил мне компанию, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Принс. — Сегодня… и вообще.

— Даже не начинай. — Рон рывком сорвал с себя бабочку, которую все равно не мог завязать нормально. — Со мной этот номер не прокатит.

— О чем ты?

— Твоя прощальная вечеринка. Думаешь, я помашу тебе ручкой, как все остальные? Ты от меня так просто не избавишься.

Принс улыбнулся так, словно испытывал боль. Может, так и было; просто обычно он этого не показывал. 

— Все решено, Уизли, и тебе точно не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Нет буквально ничего, что ты мог бы сказать или сделать, и что изменило бы мое решение. Так что не нужно тратить силы или устраивать сцену, просто… останься со мной, пока я не засну. Если тебе не сложно.

— Совсем ничего? — спросил Рон, в упор глядя на Принса. — Ну, типа… вообще ничего?

Принс встретил его взгляд, и изумленно таращился, пока Рон неуклюже огладил его костлявое тело, схватился за член, мягкий и теплый, похожий на птицу, выпавшую из гнезда — однажды, еще школьником, Рон подобрал ее и нес до дома, плача всю дорогу, и потом они с Джинни похоронили ее под ивой. 

— Пожалуйста, Уизли, — выдавил Принс. — Перестань. Давай сохраним достоинство… хоть какое-то уважение друг к другу… 

— Разве это достойно — то, что ты собрался сделать? — Рон упрямо провел ладонью между вялых бедер, вверх по животу к груди, задевая все бугры и шрамы. — Ты просто сдаешься.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — одними губами произнес Принс, не отрывая глаз от Рона, от его лица, и Рон коснулся его подбородка, губ, скользнул пальцами за уши и в теплую гущу волос, обхватил затылок, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать.

— Неправда, — выдохнул он Принсу в лицо, разомкнув поцелуй. 

***

Рон остался в доме, когда все остальные уехали в суд. Пэнси сопровождала Принса, толкая его кресло, и задержалась только на секунду в холле, чтобы обернуться на Рона.

— Пожелай удачи, — крикнула она, запрокинув голову. Рон стоял на лестничной площадке на втором этаже, в той части дома, где почти не бывал, потому что кресло туда было не втащить. Он хотел, чтобы его от Принса отделяло не меньше двадцати ступенек. Хотел, чтобы Принс до него не добрался.

Но он и не пытался. Даже не обернулся, мотнул неопределенно головой, и Пэнси вывезла его из дома. 

Рон закрылся в комнате со старым, расстроенным пианино, сел на подоконник и включил свой телефон. Ему писал Гарри и Гермиона, они оба следили за процессом — шла онлайн-трансляция, и в сети с каждой секундой появлялись новые подробности. Рон не хотел переходить по ссылкам. Только написал в общий чат:«Как он держится?»

«Оскорбил судью», — набрала в ответ Гермиона. Рон усмехнулся себе под нос. Да, чего еще ожидать.

Он глазел в сад, листал ленту в телефоне, включил какой-то клип и тут же выключил. Он мог бы найти себе нового инвалида — сколько их на свете. Кого-нибудь с распухшим от аллергии лицом, язвами по всему телу. Кого-то богаче Принса, и пусть бы жил возле моря. Вряд ли это так уж сложно, решил Рон. Принс не единственный умирающий преступник на свете.

Он рассмеялся над собой, и смеялся, пока в дверь не позвонили. Рон открыл с колотящимся сердцем. Там было двое мужчин в униформе. Они заставили Рона подписать бумаги и отдали ему посылку, которую Рон едва смог втащить в холл.

Он разодрал все слои защитной пленки, все наклейки с пометкой «хрупко» и «ценный груз», пока не увидел ее вживую. Она оказалась меньше, чем он представлял, лишившись всех своих слоев и упаковки. Он поднял ее на вытянутых руках, позволил солнечному свету, который падал в окна, заполнить холст.

Желтое пятно с неровными краями. Самое счастливое воспоминание.

«Искусство, — вспомнил Рон, — словно кто-то тебя держит за руку».

Телефон зажужжал в кармане.

— Все закончилось, — сказала Пэнси в трубку. На заднем фоне гудели голоса.

— И что теперь? — спросил Рон незнакомым голосом. 

— Он хочет тебя видеть.

Рон прислонил картину к стене, надел куртку и выскользнул из дома. Гравий шуршал под ногами, в воздухе пахло снегом. Он запрокинул голову, и несколько снежинок опустились ему на лицо.

Рон выскочил на дорогу и засвистел, тормозя первый проезжающий форд.

_Конец_


End file.
